Third Watch New York 911 SAISON 7
by Visitatrice
Summary: Saison 7 de New York 911 lol. Et Si Bosco avait suivit Cruz dans la planque de Marcel Hollis? Et si la 55ème n'avait pas été dissoute? Bref, j'ai écris à ma sauce 22 épisodes lol Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : les personnages ainsi que le concept de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Même pas Bosco ! gros soupir lol **

**Les nouveaux persos sont cependant à moi et rien qu'à moi mdr **

**Laissez moi des reviews et je posterais la suite. 22 « épisodes » c'est assez long à poster alors il faut qu je sois certaine de ne pas les poster pour rien ;)**

**Ps : la saison 8 est en cours d'écriture lol **

**Bonne lecture **

**New York cuisait sous un soleil plombant tandis que la voiture de Maritza Cruz s'arrêtait devant un vieux hangar.   
Elle se tourna vers son passager.  
« C'est ici ! »Lui dit-elle   
-On aurait du venir avec des renforts !lui répondit-il   
-Non ! C'est mon affaire ! rétorqua le sergent !  
-Tu ne changeras jamais ! Ils doivent être combien là dedans…. 2 ou peut-être 10 ! On ne peut pas y aller seuls ! C'est de la folie !   
-Tu ne viens pas….  
-Quoi ? coupa-t-il.  
-J'y vais toute seule ! continua-t-elle  
-Pourquoi tu m'as emmené alors ? demanda le passager, désorienté.   
-Pour que tu appels la centrale…enfin d'autres unité si jamais il y a un truc qui foire !  
-Comment je saurais que quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il   
-Tu le sauras ! Tes la seule personne qui puisse le savoir ! C'est pour ça que tes ici!  
Le sergent déposa son arme près du levier de vitesse avant de regarder Bosco qui l'interrogeait du regard.  
« Je n'en aurais pas besoin » se sentit-elle obligé de dire…  
-Tu te fou de ma gueullle là ? Non parce que si c'est le cas tu le fais très bien ! Tu comptes t'incruster dans la planque d'un gang sans ton flingue ? Il te manque vraiment une case…  
-Ecoute Bosco…  
-Non c'est toi qui vas m'écouter ! coupa le jeune homme, je suis pas là pour te chaperonner mais si tu comptais te faire buter il fallait y aller seule !  
-Très bien ! J'y vais seule ! dit Cruz, exasperé….   
Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à sortir de la voiture Bosco la retint par le bras et lui dit énervé :  
-N'y vas pas ! Attendons des renforts. Je peux les appeler maintenant et…   
Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la jeune femme se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiiser sur ses lèvres.   
« Tu les appelleras une fois que je serais à l'intérieur ! »   
Maritza Cuz sortit de la voiture et s'avança vers un homme corpulent qui commença à la fouiller. Elle garda les mains dans les poches….il ne fallait pas qu'il les sente. Il fallait qu'elle garde ses deux mains dessus. Elle croisa le regard de l'homme, surpris de constater qu'un flic se pointait sans arme ! Il la laissa finalement passer et elle pénétra seule, dans l'antre de Marcel Hollis et de ses hommes.  
Dès qu'elle fût à l'intérieur, un jeune dealer qu'elle connaissait vaguement la pria de le suivre. Elle traversa des pièces toutes plus insalubres les unes que les autres.   
Mais les lieux poussiéreux et sombres n'effrayaient pas plus Maritza Cruz que les deux grenades qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses poches.   
Le hangar était suffisamment grand pour permettre à la jeune femme de penser à sa vie pendant qu'elle le traversait.   
Elle revécu une seconde fois tous ses souvenirs pénible pour se donner le courage d'accomplir ce dernier acte. Ainsi, elle vit sa sœur sombrer jusqu'à la mort, son viol, le 11 septembre où personne ne s'était soucié de savoir si elle était encore en vie….  
Elle revécût la moindre parcelle de malheur. La moindre douleur encore attachée à ses blessures….  
La vue de Marcel Hollis la retira violement à son passé et la fit revenir sur terre.   
« Bonjour Marcel. »  
- Cruz ! Je suis content de te voir ! Je suis désolé de la gêne occasionnée…   
-Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi ! dit-elle  
-Tu appelé tes amis pour qu'ils se joignent à nous ? demanda-t-il  
- Tu vois pas que je suis seule ?  
-Encore et toujours ! Pas vrai Cruz ?  
- Concernant NY, tu compte y foutttre la merrde encore longtemps ?  
A ce moment précis deux coups de feu se firent entendre à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ils résonnèrent dans tout le hangar. Hollis se leva d'un bon et pointa son arme sur Cruz.  
-Tu es sûr que tu es venu seule ?   
Les policiers était peut-être arrivés….il ne fallait pas les mettre en danger. Cruz réfléchissait à une solution quand un homme de taille moyenne entra dans le bureau de Hollis, effrayé.   
« Les fics vont arriver ! Johnny vient de se faire arrêter par un mec qui était avec elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait patron ?! »  
-Bien jouer Cruz ! Lança Hollis.   
Il tira dans le ventre de la jeune femme qui s'écroula aussi tôt. **

Bosco attendit qu'elle soit rentrée pour appeler des renforts. Une fois les unités prévenues, il décida de rejoindre Cruz dans le hangar. Il sortit du véhicule et dégaina son arme, qu'il pointa sur le molosse de l'entrer:  
« Tu compte faire quoi avec ce flingue petit ? » lui demanda l'homme  
-Tu vas vite le savoir si tu ne me laisses pas rejoindre ton boss ! » répondit Bosco  
-Tes un poulet de la 55 c'est ça ? dit-il en ricanant. On a fais un joli boulot pas vrai ?  
Bosco tenta de garder son calme.  
-Tes fidèle à ton patron jusqu'a quel point? Non je te pose cette question parce que d'ici 10min tu entendras les « poulets » qui se feront un plaisir de te faire bouffer les cendres de la centrale ! Tas encore le temps de te barrer !   
A cette menace, l'homme dégaina son arme à son tour mais Bosco, ayant anticipé sa réaction, lui tira deux balles dans l'épaule. Le criminel tomba subitement à genoux et lâcha son pistolet. L'officier se mit en face de lui et le regarda de haut.  
« Attends bien gentiment mes amis du 55….petit ! »  
Il s'apprêtait à entrer lentement et prudemment dans le local jusqu'à ce qu'il y est un coup de feu et qu'il ne décide finalement d'accélérer le pas.  
Bosco fut surpris de constater que les criminels le laissaient passer jusqu'au bureau de Hollis.  
Il pénétra lentement dans le bureau et s'assit en face de Marcel.  
« Officier….Boscorelli, n'est-ce pas ? »   
-On t'a parlé de moi ? demanda Bosco étrangement calme   
-J'ai pour habitude de tout savoir à propos de mon adversaire.  
-De ton adversaire ? Tu te crois dans un jeu connarrd ?demanda l'officier sarcastique,  
-Oui ! répondit Marcel, enfaîte on est dans le jeu de la vie et il se passe à New York !  
-C'est vrai que tes grave ! « le jeu de la vie ! » Tu sais ce que je fais aux malades de ton genre ?  
-J'ai aussi entendu parler de ça….de vos méthodes…   
-Mes méthodes elles t'emmerdennt ! Où est Cruz ?demanda-t-il sans lâcher Hollis du regard.  
-Cruz ?  
Marcel Hollis appela un de ses hommes d'un geste de main. L'homme arriva près de lui et fixa Bosco tout en donnant deux objets à son patron.  
« Cruz est une garce ! »dit l'homme !   
-Tas fait une découverte abrutie ? Lui demanda l'officier en souriant   
Hollis ne fit pas attention aux remarques que s'échangeaient Bosco et le dealer et déposa lentement les grenades sur la table, face au policier.   
A la vue de ces objets Bosco ne put s'empêcher de sourire.   
« Qu'est-ce que qu'il y a ? Tu sais plus comment ça marche ? »   
-Cruz le sait apparemment. Elle les avait dans ses poches !   
Marcel Hollis observait minutieusement le visage de Boscorelli. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas être au courant des intentions de son sergent. Bosco était perdu, en effet. Il se demandait ce que Maritza Cruz voulait faire avec deux grenades. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il arriva à une conclusion qui l'effraya.  
« Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix crispé.  
Au moment où Hollis allait lui répondre, un autre criminel entra dans son bureau :   
« Patron ! On est encerclé par les flics ! »   
Hollis regarda à nouveau Bosco :  
« Laisse nous partir et on te la rend ta « garce » »  
Marcel fit un geste de main et un de ses hommes se pointa en traînant le sergent par le bras, inconsciente.  
A la vue de Cruz dans cet état Bosco dégaina son arme d'une rapidité si surprenante que personne n'eu le temps de réagir. Il la pointa sur Hollis.  
« Là tu rêves ! Tu ten sortiras pas ! »  
Bosco regardait autour de lui.   
« Tu vas attendre ! Ils vont très bientôt arriver. »lui dit-il.  
Pour la première fois, Hollis paraissait désorienté. Des coups de feu se firent entendre dans le local. Les policiers venaient certainement d'y pénétrer… 

Arrivé près du hangar Swersky soupira et regarda le bâtiment pendant que les unités se mettaient en place.   
« Ils ne m'écouteront donc jamais ! » dit-il doucement.  
« Patron ! cria Finney. Il faut que l'on rentre ! »  
Swersky reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers son équipe.  
-Oui vous allez y aller ! Toi et Davis vous entrez en premier, suivit de Monroe et du reste de l'équipe. Défonce la porte Finney.

Les policiers ne mirent pas longtemps à maîtriser la situation et à pénétrer dans le bureau de Hollis. Bosco prit Cruz dans ses bras et partit dans le couloir qui menait vers la sortie. Il expliquait la situation à Swersky pendant que l'officier Jonson s'occupait de menotter Marcel.   
« Une grenade ? demanda le chef »  
-Non deux patron. Répondit l'officier  
A ses mots, Bosco posa son regard sur Cruz, inerte.  
-Il n'y en avait qu'une seule sur la table Boscorelli ! remarqua le patron   
Bosco se retourna précipitamment vers la porte du bureau où il croisa le visage de Marcel, qui souriait…   
Une explosion énorme expulsa les membres de l'équipe qui étaient encore présent. 

Bosco se jeta à terre et protégea Cruz des débris.   
Lorsque il se réveilla, il était dans l'ambulance. Carlos s'agitait au dessus de lui.   
Quand Nieto vit l'officier ouvrir les yeux, il lui demanda comment il se sentait.   
Bosco ne pu répondre. Il était beaucoup trop angoissé pour le reste de l'équipe.   
Comment allait Davis, Finney Monroe et …Cruz ? Les forces l'abandonnèrent il ne put réfléchir d'avantage. Il perdit connaissance.   
Lorsque Carlos constata que Bosco n'avait plus de force il décida de prendre la radio.   
« Ici 55 Adam nous nous dirigeons vers l'hôpital de la Pitié avec un blessé léger. » 

5 ambulances arrivèrent à peu près au même moment à l'hôpital. Les blessés furent pris en charge, et à La Pitié résonnait une agitation étourdissante pour Faith, qui venait d'être prévenue de l'explosion du Hangar. Elle était assise, et quand elle aperçu le corps de Bosco, inerte…encore une fois, elle s'effondra en larme. Carlos s'approcha d'elle pour la rassurer. Il mit ses deux mains sur ses bras, et la fixa droit dans les yeux :  
« Il est juste endormit ! Il n'a presque rien ! Tout va bien se passer…. »  
Faith s'assit pleurant toujours, mais quelque peu rassuré. Elle regardait les corps de ses collègues passés un à un. Il y avait celui de Swersky et celui de Davis, à peine blessé eux aussi. Ensuite il y avait le corps de Brendan Finney. Son cas semblait un peu plus grave. Il avait de multiples brûlures sur le visage et sur le torse. Faith se sentit désolé, lorsqu'elle vit Grace suivre en larme le brancard de son petit en ami. Yokas pris la decision de se rassoir calmement quand tout à coup une autre vague d'agitation se fit entendre à l'entré des urgences.   
Le brancard de Maritza Cruz était poussé par 2 pompiers et suscitait l'attention de 3 medecin. A la vue du corps du sergent, Yokas se sentit étrangement triste. Le sang qui s'écoulait de l'endroit où s'était logé la balle contrastait étonnement avec le blanc cadavérique du reste de son être. Cruz était comme morte.   
Monroe se plaça à côté de Yokas et dit :  
« Elle aurait pu être dans un plus piteux état si Bosco ne l'avait pas protégé de l'explosion ! C'est grâce à lui qu'elle est encore en vie…. »  
Faith ne répondit pas, subjugué par la tournure dramatique que prenaient les événements.  
La première explosion, sa fille qui avait faillit mourir, et maintenant son équipe et son meilleur ami qui avait risqué leur vie pour sauver cette femme, qui était quand même entrain de la perdre….. 

Une heure plus tard, les choses semblaient s'être calmé. Tandis que Monroe était partit voir l'état de Davis, Faith attendait que le médecin lui donne le feu vert pour voir Bosco.   
Après quelques minutes, le docteur Jullian s'avança près d'elle.  
« Bonjour inspecteur. L'état de votre ami est stable et les blessures sont superficielles… »  
-Je peux le voir ? Coupa-t-elle  
-Oui, lui répondit-il en souriant.  
Elle traversa l'hôpital le plus vite possible, mais une fois arrivée devant la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de marquer un temps, et de réfléchir.   
Elle se souvenait de cette sensation. C'était la même boule dans l'estomac, la même migraine…le même battement de cœur que lorsque son meilleur ami fut grièvement blessé il y avait quelque mois de cela. Elle mit la main sur la poigné et respira un bon coup pour évacuer la peur qu'elle ressentait de voir encore Bosco défiguré et sur un lit d'hôpital.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut soulagée de constater que l'état de son ami n'était pas grave car il était assis sur son lit. Elle s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il gardait les yeux perdu dans le vide.   
« Bosco ? Comment te sens-tu ? »  
Il leva la tête et la regarda avant de répondre.  
-Bien. Comment vont les autres ? Risqua-t-il de demander, la peur au ventre.  
Faith s'assit près de lui.  
-Et bien Swersky s'engueule avec les infirmières, ce qui veut dire qu'il va bien, Davis et Monroe sont ensembles ils n'ont rien, et Finney est toujours en soin intensif mais il va s'en sortir.   
Bosco ne lâcha pas Faith du regard. Elle compris où son ami voulait en venir et elle poursuivit avec quelques réticences.   
-Cruz…est toujours en salle d'opération….  
Bosco se leva .  
-Que disent les medecins?  
-Et bien, elle se leva. Que c'est grâce à toi qu'elle est en vie !   
-Je te parle de son état….insista-t-il  
-La balle se serait logée dans l'estomac. Ils ont eu du mal à la retirer. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.   
Bosco se rassit tandis que Faith reprit la parole.  
-Il parait qu'elle aurait tenté de se suicider ?   
-Il parait…répondit-il la voix crispée.  
-Elle…aurait pu te mettre en danger avec ses connne…  
-Elle…ne m'a pas mis en danger. Je devais rester dans la voiture.  
-Mais tu n'es pas resté. N'est-ce pas Bosco ?   
-Non. Je l'ai suivis. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.   
Faith ressentait une profonde amitié pour Bosco. Il était comme un frère pour elle et lorsqu'il pensait à quelque chose, elle, le devinait. Là il songeait à Cruz. Faith la détestait mais ne pouvais s'empêcher de la respecter et elle savait que c'était réciproque. Cette femme était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier selon Faith de « garce qui a des principes ». Il ne fallait pas toucher à NY, il ne fallait pas toucher au crime sinon Cruz devenait impitoyable. On pouvait donc la haïr en tant qu'être humain mais on se devait de la respecter en tant que flic.   
Faith mit sa main sur l'épaule de Bosco.  
« Au cas où tu te le demanderais, les pompiers ont retrouvé le cadavre d'Hollis il y a une heure. »  
Bosco se leva et sortit en disant doucement :  
-Je ne me le demandais pas. 

Après avoir fait le tour de l'hôpital pour voir ses coéquipiers, Bosco décida de s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. Il ne voulait pas partir sans connaître l'état de Cruz. Il prit un magasine et commença à le parcourir quand Santiago s'assit en face de lui et s'en procura un aussi.  
« Tu lis des magasines féminins Santiago ? » demanda Bosco avec un léger sourire.  
-Heu non…il le reposa.  
-Tes là pour Cruz? Demanda l'officier  
-Ca semble évident, répondit-il. Vous étiez avec elle n'est-ce pas ?  
-Ouai répondit-il machinalement sans lâcher le journal des yeux.  
-Alors c'est vrai qu'elle…  
-Oui, coupa Bosco toujours sans regarder Santiago.  
Manny respira un bon coup et dit à l'officier :  
« Vous savez que Swerrsky n'a rien ? »   
-Ouai je suis au courant. Et alors ? Tu sais quand il sort ?  
-Ce soir. Répondit Manny  
Bosco souri.  
-Ils expédient tout le monde chez eux! Ils ont vraiment besoin de place dans cet hôpital.   
Santiago laissa s'échapper un petit rire nerveux qui retira Bosco de sa lecture.   
-Pourquoi tes si stressé ? T'étais même pas là. S'étonna-il  
-Hé beh enfaîte, il parait qu'on va avoir un nouveau local et que le patron va…comme qui dirait « redistribuer » les rôles.   
Bosco, intéressé par les propos de Manny, se pencha sur sa chaise et posa le magasine.   
-Qu'est-ce que tu entend par là ? demanda-t-il  
-Moi par exemple je suis à deux doigts de me faire muter à Philadelphie parce qu'on a trop de flic pour nos nouveaux moyens. Sullyvan devrait avoir une augmentation alors qu'il n'était même pas présent lors de l'explosion. Sinon je n'en sais pas plus.   
Bosco se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise et dit :  
-C'est carrément le bordeel !   
Manny se laissa retomber à son tour.  
-Vous l'avez dit !  
A ce moment là, une jeune infirmière s'avança vers eux :  
« Vous êtes ici pour Maritza Cruz ? »   
Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent en même temp.   
« Manuella ! »s'exclama Bosco.  
-Monsieur Boscorelli ! dit-elle cela faisait longtemps ! Votre blessure à l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux !  
-Oui répondit-il…. Comment va-t-elle ? On peu la voir ? »dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.   
-Juste l'un de vous. Elle est endormie et les visites ne sont pas autorisées normalement.   
-Pourquoi les autorisez-vous dans ce cas ?  
-La ferme Santiago … Elle va changer d'avis. Dit Bosco en souriant.  
L'infirmière lui rendit son sourire et demanda :  
-Alors ? Lequel d'entre vous veut y aller ?  
Manny regarda Bosco :  
-Tu l'as sauvé. Je crois que tu devrais….  
-Ok ! Merci.  
Le jeune homme fit un signe de tête pour lui dire au revoir et suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à la chambre 610.   
Il entra et remercie Manuella. Il s'approcha du corps endormi et malgrès le visage livide et les yeux cernés, il fut soulagé de constater que les blessures au visage restaient superficielles.  
Il pris une chaise et s'assit un petit moment à côté de Cruz.   
« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ! murmura –t-il. »   
Il respira un bon coup et se leva. De la poche intérieure de sa veste il sortit une rose rouge qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet avant de sortir de la chambre. 

La nuit était tombée lorsque Bosco rentra chez lui. Il pris une douche rapide et s'assit sur le canapé. Il zappait les chaînes de la télé avant de s'arrêter sur une émission animalière. Il la regardait sans vraiment y faire attention car il songeait à cette journée étrange. Il pensait aussi aux intentions de Swersky. Que voulait-il vraiment « changer » ? A ce moment précis, son téléphone sonna. C'était le lieutenant.   
« Boscorelli ? »  
-Patron vous êtes déjà rentré de l'hôpital ?   
-Oui écoutes...j'ai besoin de te parler d'un truc important là. Tu veux bien me rejoindre « Chez Joe » ?   
« Chez Joe » était un bar et Bosco ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à y allé ce soir.  
-C'est Vraiment important ? demanda-t-il   
-Ecoute Boscorelli je sais qu'à l'extérieur de la centrale je suis plus ton supérieur mais c'est pas parce qu'il n'y a plus de meubles que tu dois contourner mes ordres.  
Bosco sourit car il avait besoin d'entendre ce genre de vocabulaire bien policier pour retrouver une certaine énergie.  
-Ok PATRON ! J'arrive dans un quart d'heure.

Le bar était bondé Bosco eu du mal à retrouver le lieutenant parmi ce monde.   
Il était assit au bar…seul.  
Le jeune homme s'avança vers lui et lui serra la main.   
« Dur journée hein…dit Swersky. »  
L'officier ne répondit pas et fit un signe à la serveuse.   
« Une bière s'il vous plait. » La jeune femme lui fit un signe de tête tandis que Bosco se retournait vers le lieutenant.   
« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? Ca avait l'air important. »   
Swersky but une gorgé de son whisky avant de répondre.   
-Santiago m'a dit qu'il t'avait un peu prévenu de la nouveauté.  
-Ouai…un peu…. Répondit Bosco.  
-Tu veux pas en savoir plus ? demanda Swersky qui trouvait la réponse de son officier peu optimiste.  
-Oui. Rétorqua Bosco un peu plus enthousiaste.  
-Et bien voilà, je vais partir.   
-Vous allez nous quitter ? S'étonna l'officier.   
-Exactement. Tu sais aujourd'hui j'ai faillis mourir deux fois. Et pendant ces deux fois j'ai pensé à ma famille. Tu sais…je suis grand-père.  
-J'y suis pour rien…répondit Bosco en souriant.  
Swersky se contenta de sourire à son tour.  
-…Bref, je suis grand-père et mes petits enfants m'ont presque perdu aujourd'hui. En plus je n'ai plus Camelot…   
-Vous l'avez dit vous-même patron. Ce sont des meubles….   
- Mon heure a sonné, coupa le lieutenant. Il est temps que je laisse un jeune prendre ma place…  
-Vous pensez à qui ?  
-Comme lieutenant ? Sullyvan…il est le seul à être au courant.  
-Il m'avait semblé vous avoir entendu dire le mot « jeune » patron…dit Bosco en riant. Et Manny ? Il s'en va ?   
-Il a reçu un appel d'une des unités de Philadelphie. Ils l'ont accepté. Il part dans la semaine mais juste pour quelque temps….Tu veux pas savoir ce que tu deviens Boscorelli ?  
-Moi ? Moi patron je reste à NY ! dit-il sur la défensive.  
Swersky ricana.  
- Je ne t'enlèverais jamais à TA ville Bosco ! Je tiens à ma vie !   
-Vous pensez à quoi alors ? demanda le jeune homme un peu inquiet tandis que la serveuse lui donnait sa bière.  
-A la place de Sergent.   
Bosco prit son verre et but une énorme gorgé avant de répondre.  
- La crime ? Ca c'est le boulot de…  
-Cruz est rétrogradée. Elle a mit en danger tout Camelot avec ses connneries. Un vrai sergent aurait obéit aux ordres ! Je lui avais dit de ne pas y aller. D'ailleurs, tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'être gradé ! Toi aussi tu as désobéi.   
Bosco respira profondément.   
« Tout ça va tellement…vite ! »  
-J'en suis conscient. Mais on va au rythme de New York. Les criminels ne vont pas attendre que la centrale soit reconstruite pour fouutre le bordeel dans la ville. Tu comprends ?  
-On commencerait quand ?demanda Bosco quelque peu déboussolé.   
-Mes supérieurs sont au courant et sont parfaitement d'accord. Le nouveau Camelot se situera près de l'ancien. De l'autre côté de la caserne. Vous commenceriez dans trois jours. Cruz sort dans une semaine. Dit Swersky  
-Qui va la mettre au courant ? demanda Bosco   
-Moi, répondit le lieutenant.  
Le jeune homme se mit à sourire tandis qu'il payait les deux aditions.  
-Quoi ? demanda Swersky  
-Plus d'uniforme….  
-non, répondit-il   
-Donc plus d'action !  
-Ca c'est à toi de voir ! Je ne me permettrais pas de t'empêcher de courir….  
-Je suis sous les ordres de Sullyvan l'ancien !  
-Ca par contre je n'y peu rien. Il faut que tu essayes de faire avec.  
-Et…j'ai l'officier Maritza Cruz sous mes ordres….dit-il en mettant son manteau.  
-Et alors ? demanda le lieutenant.  
-Ca risque d'être intéressant, répondit-il en souriant.   
Bosco serra la main à son désormais « ancien » supérieur et sortit du bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trois jours plus tard, Le sergent Boscorelli gara sa mustang sur le parking du nouveau Camelot. Il descendit de la voiture et contempla le bâtiment. Il n'était guère différent de l'ancien car dans ce genre de quartier, l'architecture était peu recherchée.   
Il s'avança vers la grande porte et l'ouvrit brusquement, comme à son habitude. Le jeune homme fut surprit de constater que l'intérieur ressemblait aussi beaucoup à l'ancien. A l'entré se situait l'accueil et derrière deux grands escaliers qui semblaient mener à des pièces plus petites. L'analyse des lieux fut brusquement interrompue par un :  
"Boscorelli ?"  
Il se retourna. C'était Sully.  
-Sullyvan, répondit Bosco avec un léger sourire.  
-Non. Pas Sullyvan. Continua l'homme en fixant Bosco. Vas y tu peux le dire.  
-Hors de question ! Rêves pas !   
-C'est…un ORDRE ! Allez…répètes après moi : « Chef »  
-A la limite je peux t'appeler « lieutenant » parce qu'après avoir passé toute ta vie à faire la circulation tu méritais éventuellement d'être gradé avant de mourir de vieillesse mais compte pas sur moi pour t'appeler « Chef » !   
-Ca viendra Bosco…  
-Hé… Sergent… reprit le jeune homme en souriant.   
-Bon tu connais un peu les lieux où tu n'as pas encore visité ? demanda Sully  
-D'après toi qu'est-ce que je foutttrais devant l'entrée si j'avais déjà visité ?  
-Bon tu veux…  
-C'est bon Lieutenant…j'vais me débrouiller. A plus tard.  
-Ouai c'est ça ! répondit Sully.   
Bosco monta les escaliers.   
-Hé….SERGENT ! cria Sully.   
Le jeune homme se retourna.  
-Au cas où ça t'interresserait…ton bureau est la seconde porte à droite.  
Bosco marqua un temps.  
-Mon…bureau ?   
-Ouai….je sais ça fait bizarre. On se retrouve dans la salle de briefing dans un demie heure.   
-Ok.   
Le jeune homme se dépêcha d'ouvrir ce fameux bureau. Il y découvrit des murs et quelques meubles ce qui l'effraya un peu car il préférait l'action à la paperasse et les grands espaces aux lieux clos. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il pensa à Cruz. Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme quelqu'un qui se laissait débordé par des dossiers alors si elle pouvait être un flic d'action en étant sergent…il le pouvait aussi.   
De la poche intérieur de sa veste il sortit un vieux stylo qu'il déposa délicatement dans un des tiroirs. Il s'assit ensuite sur sa chaise et s'appuya sur son dossier en contemplant la pièce.  
Ce petit moment de solitude fut interrompu par un jeune policier qui tapa à la porte.  
« Entrer, dit Bosco »  
-Sergent Boscorelli ? demanda-il.   
C'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait de la sorte avec sincérité.   
-Oui, dit-il  
-Nous vous attendons en salle de Briefing.  
-J'arrive tout de suite. Répondit le jeune homme.**

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il se contenta de faire un signe de tête que lui rendirent Davis et Finney, toujours en uniformes.  
Sullyvan essayait tant bien que mal de se faire comprendre car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bégayer et d'agiter ses mains. Bosco le regardait et laissa s'échapper un petit rire que tous les officiers remarquèrent y compris Sully.  
«Sergent ? Il y a un problème ? demanda le lieutenant. »  
-Non, aucun continu… ça vaut d'l'or !  
Davis et Finney éclatèrent de rire ainsi que Monroe qui dit au nouveau sergent :  
« C'est dingue Bosco ! Tu seras toujours le même ! » 

Après quelques jours, la nouvelle centrale commençait à ressembler à quelque choses, et les nouveaux postes attribués devenait enfin justifié. Sullyvan se débrouillait de mieux en mieux en Briefing et en autorité et Bosco « tentait » perpétuellement de mettre un minimum d'ordre sur son bureau mais s'échappait toujours avec enthousiasme de cette responsabilité à chaque fois qu'il fallait courir après un dealer confirmé.   
« Dealer confirmé » car ça n'était plus des petits commerçant de coc dont s'occupait désormais le sergent Boscorelli mais bel et bien des gros gangs. Il avait pris Monroe pour équipier mais envisagé de prendre Cruz dès qu'elle reviendrait, de manière à l'aidé à surmonter le choc. C'était d'ailleurs aujourd'hui que l'officier devait reprendre le service. Bosco ne se languissait qu'à moitié de la voir. Il savait pertinemment que sa promotion serait source de tensions et il n'avait pas besoin de souci en plus de ses nouvelles responsabilités.   
Dès qu'il eu franchit la porte d'entré, il jeta le papier qui emballait son muffin et se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour voir si elle était arrivé. Il constata très vite que ça n'était pas le cas et en sortit. En se dirigeant vers son bureau, il croisa Faith :  
« Salut » dit-il   
-Salut, alors tu t'y fais ?  
-Petit à petit. Ce qui est dur c'est de ne plus porter l'uniforme ! Ca gène la plupart des flics, mais pas moi. C'est une sorte de…  
-De preuve qui démontre que tu es flic sans devoir sortir un badge…coupa-t-elle en souriant.  
Il lui souri à son tour et répondit :  
-Exactement. Et puis, il y a tous ces papiers !  
-Ca par contre tu ne t'y feras jamais ! Je suis curieuse de voir ton bureau…  
-On peu y aller maintenant si tu veux…  
Faith suivit son ancien coéquipier. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce elle lança un énorme :  
« OH MON DIEU ! »  
Bosco la regarda étonné et demanda :  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?   
Ce qu'il y avait c'était que Bosco était sans doute la personne la plus désordonnée que Faith n'avait jamais vu. Des papiers de toutes les couleurs se montaient les uns sur les autres sur le bureau et des dossiers en tout genres débordaient des étagères.  
Faith se retourna lentement vers Bosco.  
« Et…tu arrives à travailler ICI ? »  
Le jeune homme ne voyait apparemment pas le problème et répondit :  
-Au départ, c'était un peu compliqué mais après…on s'y fait !  
-Je crois sérieusement que tu devrais ranger !  
-Là j'ai pas le temps, il faut que j'aille en salle de Briefing.   
-Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis plus allé dans cette salle….dit Faih avec un air nostalgique. Bon je te laisse. A plus tard.  
-Ouai à plus tard. Répondit Bosco.  
Elle partit vers un des escaliers et laissa le jeune homme dans son bureau. Avant de sortir de la pièce, le sergent y jeta un dernier coup d'œil et haussa les épaules.   
« Je vois pas ce qu'il cloche, »murmura-t-il avant de fermer la porte.   
Arrivé dans la salle de Briefing il s'assit sur la table à côté de Sullyvan qui restait debout.   
Les policiers discutaient entre eux malgré la présence deleur lieutenant.   
« Bien, dit-il aux officiers. Aujourd'hui on a…vous avez pas mal de boulot. 55 Charlie vous irez… »  
A ce moment précis, le silence se fit dans la salle. Cruz venait d'y pénétrer. Elle ne fixait personne mais gardait la tête haute et son regard franc. Comme il n'y avait plus de place, elle prit apparemment la décision de rester debout. Elle se colla, dos au mur, les bras croisés et scruta Bosco qui ne baissait pas les yeux à cette provocation. 

**Ce regard, Bosco le connaissait…et le haïssait. Il représentait à lui seul toute la partie obscure de l'âme de Cruz. La tension était à son maximum. Maritza ne le lâchait pas des yeux…et Bosco semblait bien décidé à affirmer toute son autorité en tenant tête à cette provocation.   
Davis, Monroe et Finney, qui avaient compris d'où provenait l'énorme malaise qui surplombait la salle, se tournèrent tous les trois vers Sully, et le regardèrent avec insistance, comme pour le prier de reprendre où il en était afin de tenter de calmer les mœurs.   
Celui-ci eu du mal à passer outre cette tension mais essaya de continuer :  
« Bien…vous tous ! Regardez par ici ! Ok alors 55 charlie… »  
Le lieutenant fut coupé par Bosco, qui d'un simple geste de la main, fit signe à Cruz de le suivre dans le couloir. La jeune femme n'hésita pas une seconde et passa devant lui.  
Une fois seuls, elle se mit face à lui et pris la parole:  
« T'es vraiment une ordure Bosco ! » commença-t-elle  
-Une quoi ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi   
-Un enfoiré ! Tu préfères ? Renchérit-elle   
-J'hallucine ! Il y a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond chez toi Cruz !  
Elle s'approcha de lui et haussa le ton.   
-T'es content d'être sergent ? Hein ?   
-Le problème n'est pas là Cruz, répondit-il en s'éloignant un peu.  
-Bien sur que le problème est là ! PUTAIIN Bosco ! C'était mon job…!  
Il se rapprocha à quelque centimètre d'elle et rétorqua, la voix presque étouffée par les nerfs.  
-TON job ? Et qui l'aurait fait à ta place si tu t'étais fait sauté la cervelle ?  
-Ca j'en ai rien à foutttre ! Je suis encore là et….  
-Et c'est grâce à qui ? demanda Bosco, exaspéré. Un simple merci aurait suffit Cruz ! Mais madame est trop fière….  
- Tu n'aurais pas du te mêler de ça, dit-elle plus calmement   
-Mais je m'en suis mêlé ! Et maintenant t'es en vie ! Et tu vas assumer tes erreurs ! Comptes sur moi pour t'y contraindre !   
-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là exactement ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.  
- Trois agents ont faillit mourir pour te sauver… !   
-J'ai dis à Swersky que j'étais désolé ! Se justifia-t-elle  
-Et bien ça suffit pas ! dit-il la voix crispée. ……Des..grenades Cruz ! Dans tes poches !  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutttre Bosco ?demanda-t-elle fatiguée des perpétuelles reproches qu'on lui faisait.  
Le jeune sergent réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.  
-A moi ? Ca ne me fait absolument rien ! Mais Davis, Finney et Swersky ne pensent certainement pas la même chose !   
-Depuis quand tu t'inquiets pour les autres Boscorelli ?  
Vexé, il décida de répondre en la provoquant :  
-Depuis que je suis SERGENT !  
La jeune femme ne se démonta pas et sourit :  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais….ça fait pas longtemps !  
Il la regarda d'un air sévère, ce qui étonna beaucoup l'officier. Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de dire, la voix crispée :  
« Tu iras remercier ceux qui t'on sauvé la vie… »  
-J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me donner des ordres, j'allais le faire… commença-t-elle   
Il s'approcha un peu plus avant de lui couper la parole.   
-Ensuite, poursuivit-il, tu iras mettre ton uniforme. Aujourd'hui l'avenue Johnson a besoin d'un flic pour y faire la circulation !   
Il se tourna en esquissant un sourire satisfait et se redirigea lentement vers la salle de Briefing.  
Cruz, qui n'en revenait pas, laissa s'échapper un : « enfoiré ! » qui ne laissa pas Bosco indifférant. Sans s'arrêter de marcher il s'exclama d'un ton autoritaire :  
« Demain aussi l'avenue a besoin d'un flic OFFICIER Cruz ! »  
La jeune femme, une fois seule, esquissa un sourire à son tour et murmura :   
« Pas mal Bosco ! Peu mieux faire….mais pas mal ! » **

**Quelques minutes après leur confrontation, Cruz retourna elle aussi dans la salle. Elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention à Bosco qui la fixait et recolla son dos contre le mur. Les bras croisés, elle écoutait Sully.  
« Finney tu feras équipe avec Davis, dit-il en les montrant du doigt, Murphy avec Smith, Boscorelli, toujours avec Monroe, et….Cruz avec London. »  
A ces mots, Cruz leva les yeux au ciel. Elle devait faire équipe avec ce que l'on appelait dans le jargon policier : une bleu.   
Elisa London avait vingt et un ans et sortait tout juste de l'école de police. Cruz avait tout de suite remarqué qu'elle était nouvelle. Sa physionomie en disait long sur son expérience sur le terrain. « Elle n'a pas dut voir grand-chose » pensa Cruz lorsque la jeune bleu se retourna vers elle, tout sourire.   
A la fin du Briefing, Maritza passa devant elle sans la regarder et alla voir Sully dans le but qu'il la change d'équipe.   
-Sully…heu Lieutenant, reprit-elle, Je voudrais changer d'équipier.  
-Non Cruz. Les équipes sont faites et presque tout le monde est déjà partit.  
-Ecoutes ! dit-elle la voix légèrement crispée. Je ne VEUX PAS passer ma journée avec un bébé inexpérimenté qui sort tout juste de l'école c'est clair ?   
Sully en avait plus qu'assez de se laisser marcher sur les pieds et qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux, s'approcha de Cruz et lui répondit d'un air sournois :  
« Pour faire la circulation : officier, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'avoir de l'expérience ! Alors maintenant tu vas aller voir London et tu te la coltines pendant ces dix prochaines heures ! C'est Clair ? »   
Sur ce, il sortit et laissa Cruz seule, face à « la bleu » ! **

55 David.  
Dans une ruelle au nord de la ville, le soleil quasiment orange se reflète dans le pare-brise de « 55 David. »Bosco et Monroe était chargé de se planquer près d'une ruelle, où un dénommer Lucien, un français, se chargeait de livrer de la grosse marchandise à des boîtes de nuits.   
Bosco regardait la porte qui faisait l'angle de la petite rue. Puisqu'il restait silencieux, Monroe fut rapidement alarmée.   
-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle,   
-Si je chope l'abruti qui vend cette came partout je lui fais avaler ses puttain de sachets !dit Bosco  
Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit la parole :  
-Regarde ça fait quoi ? Deux heures qu'on est ici ? Et rien ! Même pas un chien qui pisse devant cette saleté de porte !   
La jeune femme soupira et scruta à nouveau son partenaire.  
-Quoi ! demanda-t-il après avoir remarqué le regard insistant qui pesait sur lui.   
-Je pensais à quelque chose de plus profond Bosco !dit-elle  
Le jeune homme rajusta son rétroviseur avant de répondre.  
-Je suis fatigué c'est tout !  
-Ca devient tout de suite plus profond ! Poursuivit-elle en souriant.

Avenue Johnson  
Cruz marchait près de sa nouvelle coéquipière qui restait silencieuse. Après quelques secondes, Maritza s'arrêta brusquement et la fixa.  
« Quoi ? » demanda la jeune fille qui venait également de cesser de marcher.   
Cruz esquissa un léger sourire.  
« T'as avalé ta langue où tu compte sortir un mot un de ces jours ? »   
-Je…enfin…je croyais que…tenta la bleue.  
Cruz sourit de plus belle avant de se remettre à marcher. London la suivit. Son regard se porta sur des enfants qui jouaient dans une ruelle avant de reprendre:  
-On ne nous a pas précisé pourquoi on devait venir ici aujourd'hui…  
-C'est le week-end, il y a du monde…il faut pas chercher plus loin !   
-Oh…dit-elle un peu déçu.  
-Quoi ? demanda Cruz qui avait discerné l'intonation de la voix de Johnson. Tu t'attendais à ce que le sénateur soit de sortit et qu'on fasse appel à toi pour dégager la route ?  
-Non…répondit-elle d'un ton peu convaincant et la tête baissée.   
Arrivée à une intersection, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent. Cruz traversa l'avenue tandis que London restait de son côté. Elles commencèrent à peine leur travail que London fut interpellé par un petit garçon qui venait d'une petite rue.  
« Madame le policier ! Madame le policier ! » Criait-il horrifié   
-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le jeune officier, qui s'était penché à la hauteur du bambin pour l'entendre un peu mieux derrière le brouhaha que faisait NY.   
L'enfant parlait, la voix asphyxiée par les larmes.   
-Il y a une fille …dans la poubelle….elle est toute bleu !   
La jeune femme suivit le petit jusqu'au lieu indiqué et fut prise d'un haut le cœur épouvantable à la vue de ce cadavre pourrissant. Après quelque secondes, elle reprit quelque peu ses esprits et appuya sur le bouton de sa radio.  
« Cruz…on a un énorme problème… »   
Cruz ne mit qu'une minute pour rejoindre sa coéquipière. Au moment même où elle vit le corps, elle s'exclama :  
« meerde ! »   
Cruz se mit à éloigner les enfants.  
« Quelle voiture arrive ? » demanda-t-elle  
-Je….je n'ai pas encore prévenu la centrale… Dit doucement la bleu.  
-C'est clair que t'es une débutante.  
Cruz poussa le bouton de sa radio :  
« 55 Dany à centrale on a un cadavre entre la 108ème et la 112ème Avenue Johnson. »  
« Centrale à 55 Dany on vous envoi tout de suite une ambulance. »  
La jeune femme retourna voir les enfants pour essayer de les rassurer tandis que sa coéquipière regardait toujours le cadavre.  
London posa sa main sur sa bouche pour pouvoir respirer à peu près normalement malgré l'odeur pestilentielle, et dit d'une voix étouffée :  
« On devait juste faire la circulation … » 

**Environs un quart d'heure plus tard, la voiture de l'inspecteur Yokas suivit d'un camion de l'équipe scientifique arrivèrent sur les lieux. Après avoir rapidement constaté l'état du cadavre, la jeune femme se dirigea vers Cruz :  
« Vous êtes là depuis quand toi et ta partenaire? » lui demanda-t-elle en regardant étrangement son uniforme.   
-Environs vingt minutes…c'est les gamins là bas qui l'ont découvert.   
-Ok ! Vous n'y avez pas touché ?   
-A quoi ? demanda Cruz  
-Au corps !   
-Tu me prends pour une débile ? rétorqua Cruz  
-Je ne me permettrais pas officier Cruz….  
Faith se retourna et repartit vers le cadavre, tandis que Maritza, les poings serrés et les nerfs à vifs se dirigeait vers sa coéquipière.   
« Quelle heure il est ? » demanda-t-elle  
La jeune bleue regarda sa montre.  
-9h30, répondit-elle.   
-Génial ! s'exclama Cruz. Il nous reste encore 10 heures pour empêcher les new yorkais d'écraser d'autres New yorkais ! Allez, viens…. Elle fit signe à London qui la suivit. **

55 David  
« Cruz ne devait pas faire équipe avec toi aujourd'hui ? » risqua Monroe en regardant son partenaire.  
Il hésita.   
-Heu..ouai…elle devait…mais ça s'est pas passé comme prévu.  
-Tu le lui as demandé ? Continua Monroe  
-Non. Répondit-il un peu sèchement. J'ai changé d'avis.  
-Ca ne me dérangeais pas de faire équipe avec une bleue tu sais…  
Il sourit avant de dire :   
-Mais ELLE ça la dérangeait…  
Sacha sourit à son tour :  
-Une leçon ?  
-C'est exactement ça ! répondit-il satisfait.   
Monroe se mit à rire.   
-Quoi ? demanda Bosco.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire ENCORE ?  
-Laisse tomber… dit-il plus sérieusement.  
-Tu lui en veux pour sa tentative de suicide…. dit-elle d'un ton un peu plus grave.  
Bosco reposa son regard sur son rétroviseur   
-Je t'ai demandé de laisser tomber Monroe répéta-t-il d'un air songeur.   
Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Bosco et Monroe étaient en planque lorsqu'un jeune homme de taille corpulente sortit de l'appartement que les deux policiers surveillaient.  
Bosco regardait la scène dans son rétroviseur.   
L'homme se mit au bord du trottoir et scruta les deux côtés de la route. Environ une minute plus tard, une BMW s'arrêta devant lui et le chauffeur ouvrit sa vitre. Le jeune sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la remit le plus discrètement possible au conducteur.  
A ce moment précis, Bosco fit un large sourire :  
« Tu veux choper lequel ? » demanda-t-il à sa coéquipière.   
-Tu me donnes le choix ?  
- Prends surtout pas ça pour une habitude…   
-J'ai envi de me dégourdir les jambes. Je prends le petit français !dit-elle finalement en chargeant son arme.  
-Ca tombe bien ! dit Bosco ! J'avais envi de faire marcher le moteur !   
Monroe ouvrit la portière et se mit à courir tandis que Bosco déclanchait le gyrophare de 55 David. 

**« 55 David à central, je poursuis actuellement une voiture immatriculée DVC 98 150, entre la 58ème et la 62ème. Ma coéquipière vient de maîtriser un suspect. »  
« Centrale à 55 David, 55 Charlie est sur les lieux et vient tout de suite en renfort. »  
Bosco roulait le plus vite possible derrière la BMW bleu nuit aux vitre tintées. L'alarme hurlait seule dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à ce que celle de 55 Charlie se joigne à elle. Les deux voitures de patrouilles tentaient tant bien que mal de rattraper la voiture de sport mais celle-ci prit de la vitesse, laissant les policiers à la traîne. Bosco, qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver s'engagea sur deux roues dans une petite ruelle, dans le but de trouver un raccourcie. La tension était à son comble. Tandis que 55 Charlie poursuivait toujours le chauffard, 55 David avait été perdu de vue.**

55 Charlie  
« Où est Bosco non de Dieu ! » dit Davis en conduisant.   
-Attention aux enfants ! s'écria Finney qui était accroché à son siège tandis que Ty venait juste d'éviter un groupe de bambins qui sortaient d'une école.   
-Où est-il ! s'exclama Davis, Ce mec conduit comme un dingue il va finir par tuer quelqu'un ! Il faut l'arrêter ! 

Au même moment, 55 David, qui semblait sortir de nulle part fonça devant la BMW qui heurta violemment la voiture de patrouille. Le choc obligea toutes les automobiles de l'avenue à s'arrêter les klaxons hurlants. Bosco descendit et claqua brutalement la portière avant de se diriger d'un pas décider et rustre vers la BMW. Sans prêter attention au dommage circulatoire qui venait de se produire, il ouvrit la porte du côté conducteur et tira violement le chauffard avant de le plaquer contre sa voiture. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et le pris par le col de sa chemise blanche.  
« Ta le droit de garder le silence enfoiré ! Tout ce que tu diras pourras être retenu contre toi devant le tribunal ! Tas le droit à un avocat ! »   
Il le retourna, et ni une ni deux, il lui mit les menottes avant de le placer dans la voiture.  
« 55 David à centrale, le suspect est maîtrisé. »  
Davis et Finney, qui étaient descendu eux aussi ne prêtaient même plus attention à la course poursuite. Il avaient leurs mains posées sur leurs portières respectives et avaient les yeux rivés sur l'avenue. Pendant que Bosco échangeait des données avec la centrale, Finney s'exclama :  
-Sergent !  
Il ne répondit pas et continuait à parler à sa radio.  
-BOSCO ! cria Finney.  
-Quoi ?demanda Bosco  
-C'est la meerde…dit Davis d'un air abattu.  
Bosco prit le temps de suivre le regard des deux officier et constata enfin les dégâts.   
Le jeune homme était au milieu d'un carambolage immense où tout New York semblait s'être entremêlé.   
D'un ton exaspéré et énervé, il ferma brutalement la portière avec le pied droit et s'exclama :  
-Et MERRDE ! 

**Bosco ouvrit brutalement la porte d'entrer de Camelot en tenant fermement le chauffard par le bras droit.  
« Avance !» lui ordonna-t-il   
- Mais enfin c'est absurde! s'exclama l'homme.   
-La ferme !   
A ce moment précis, Sully fit son apparition dans le couloir qui menait à la salle d'interrogatoire.   
« Hé Bosco ! Doucement ! »   
Le jeune homme soupira.  
- C'est bon !   
Il poussa le suspect vers la salle et ordonna à un officier de le surveiller pendant qu'il s'avançait vers le lieutenant   
-C'est lui Le Français ? demanda Sully en désignant d'un geste de tête l'homme qui venait d'entrer.  
-Non répondit Bosco. Le Français est dans la cage. Monroe le surveille.  
-On n'appel pas ça une cage Bosco…. Il soupira. Je vois pas pourquoi je m'efforce de t'expliquer certaine choses !   
-Ouai moi non plus ! répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.   
-Bref, donc lui c'est le chauffard ?  
-Ouai…  
-Tu l'as eu où ?   
-Avenue Richardson.  
-Il y a des blessés ? demanda Sully  
-Non, répondit Bosco…mais c'est le borddel ! 55 Charlie est sur les lieux pour remettre de l'ordre.  
-Bon…Pourquoi tu n'interroge pas Le Français en premier ? C'est lui que tu traquais…   
Bosco se redirigea vers le conducteur en répondant :  
-Le Français n'est qu'un intermédiaire ! Moi je veux le dealer !  
Il ordonna à l'officier qui surveillait le chauffeur de continuer quelques minutes pendant qu'il irait se renseigner à son sujet.**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Le jeune sergent arriva dans la salle, tout sourire et s'assit en face du suspect.  
Il mit les dossiers sur la table est lit une feuille à haute voix.  
« John Carter, 45 ans….. quinze ans !...ça t'as pas suffit ? Tu veux y retourner ? »   
-Vous allez plutôt vite dans vos conclusions ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fais quelques années de prisons que…  
Bosco joignit ses mains sur le bureau et précisa :  
-Quinze piges !   
-Et bien… C'est pas parce que j'ai fais quinze années de prisons que je suis maintenant coupable de je ne sais trop quoi, rétorqua Carter d'un ton hautin qui énerva Bosco.  
Le sergent se leva et pris la parole.  
« Je ne dis pas que t'es coupable, précisa-t-il, je dis juste que t'as plutôt intérêt à répondre sérieusement à mes questions…. »   
Il mit les poings sur la table et regarda le suspect droit dans les yeux.  
« ….parce qu'avec un passé comme le tient, continua-t-il d'un ton grave, il me suffit de dire un mot pour te faire passer la nuit sous les verrous ! Je suis sûre que t'en as pas envi. En plus tu ne peux pas appeler un avocat. Tu sais très bien que t'es pas tout blanc dans cette affaire».   
Le suspect baissa la tête. L'intimidation se lisait dans ses yeux. Bosco la perçu et en fut fière.  
Le quadragénaire dit finalement d'une voix résignée :  
-Que…voulez-vous savoir….exactement ?  
Bosco s'assit avec un petit sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres.   
-Depuis quand tu connaît Le Français ?  
-Depuis la prison…on était dans la même cellule.  
Bosco jeta sur la table l'enveloppe à présent vide qu'il lui avait soutiré.  
-50 grammes ! C'était pour qui ?demanda le sergent.  
-Le….Blue night   
-C'est une boîte pour les mineurs ! Tu le sais ?  
-Ouai.   
Bosco respira un grand coup avant de reprendre.  
-Et toi c'était quoi ton boulot ?  
-Je devais juste le livrer à un gars qui s'occupe des opérations.   
Le sergent sourit et joignit ses mains sur la table. En fixant le suspect dans les yeux il demanda :  
-Qui ?  
-Il ne m'arrivera rien ? demanda-il d'un ton plus craintif que jamais  
-Qui ? répéta Bosco d'un air sérieux.  
-Jake….Jake Summers. 

**55 Dany  
La jeune bleue était assise dans la voiture de service et attendait Cruz. Lorsqu'elle la vit arriver, elle prit une profonde respiration. C'était un fait, à part peut-être certains membres de Camelot, Maritza Cruz intimidait tout le monde. Un regard de braise cachant des sentiments que personne ne savait vraiment traduire. Un corps menu qui renfermait une force étonnante. Une démarche assurée qui ne faisait transparaître aucun signe de faiblesse. Et des répliques cinglantes qui semblaient être fabriquée à la chaîne. Voilà donc le modèle de perfection que visait London. Elle ne connaissait pas réellement la réputation de Cruz au commissariat, et ça ne l'intéressait pas. Quelqu'un d'à la fois indépendant et de loyale. C'est ce qu'était l'officier Cruz à travers le regard juvénile d'Elisa London. Et c'est ce que voulait devenir Elisa London.   
Cruz rentra dans la voiture et s'aperçut de l'attention qu'on lui portait :  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe London ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement  
La jeune fille détourna son regard et le posa maladroitement sur ses genoux.   
-Rien du tout, répondit-elle.  
Cruz démarra 55 Dany tandis que London cherchait tant bien que mal un sujet de conversation.  
-Vous et le sergent Boscorelli…Vous avez déjà fait équipe n'est-ce pas ?  
-Ouai, répondit machinalement Cruz   
-C'est vrai qu'il vous a sauvé de l'explosion ?  
-Si on veut…  
-Personne ne m'a vraiment expliqué ce qui s'était passé….   
-Il n' y a rien à dire ! Coupa Cruz toujours du même ton.   
-Très bien…dit finalement London.  
La jeune Bleue n'était pas idiote. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il fallait acquérir lentement la confiance de sa coéquipière pour pouvoir être intégré à Camelot, et pour pouvoir être considéré comme un Vrai flic. London décida donc de s'y prendre petit à petit. De faire comme si tout allait bien. Comme si Cruz, l'aimait bien.   
Après quelques minutes de silence, elle sortit d'un sac une boisson au soja.  
-Vous croyez que je peux en boire ?demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers sa partenaire.  
Cruz regarda la brique et sourit.  
-Non ! C'est vraiment dégelasse ce truc !  
London hocha la tête.  
-Non, dit-elle ça n'était pas dans ce sens là ! Je voulais savoir si je pouvais en boire pendant le service.  
-Ah…heu ouai, tas le droit ! répondit Cruz.  
London commença à boire et Cruz la regardait comme si c'était une extra-terrestre.   
Pour couper court à cette scène qui l'intriguée beaucoup trop, Maritza décida d'enclencher pour la première fois une vrai conversation avec sa nouvelle partenaire :  
« Demain je serais probablement absente. »dit-elle  
-Avec qui vais-je faire équipe dans ce cas ? demanda London qui s'était brusquement arrêté de boire, surprise par cette annonce.   
-Aucune idée, répondit Cruz. J'irais voir Bosco et je le lui demanderais si tu veux.  
London n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. ELLE venait enfin d'être gentille !  
-Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous ne serez pas là ?  
-Non, cela est trop personnel. Répondit Cruz en soulignant le ton hautin de London. **

Maritza, ne pouvait le dire à personne. Elle devait se rendre à l'hôpital pour sa séance de chimiothérapie. Et pour rajouter de la difficulté à la tache,…. il fallait qu'elle demande sa journée au sergent Boscorelli 

**Arrivé à Camelot, Cruz laissa London se diriger seule vers les vestiaires tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers pour aller voir Bosco. Son bureau était fermé. Sully vint à sa rencontre.  
« Il n'est pas là », dit-il   
-Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle  
-Il procède à l'arrestation d'un dénommé Summers…  
-Jack Summers ? coupa-t-elle  
-Oui, répondit Sullyvan. Tu le connais ?   
Cruz sourit d'un air nostalgique.  
-Je n'ai jamais réussis à soutirer une seule info à ce blaireau !dit-elle   
-Bosco a apparemment réussit à le coincer grâce à des témoins…  
- Je me ferrais une joie de voir ce crétin sous les verrous….IL est partit il y a longtemps ?   
-Peut-être une demi-heure. Répondit Sully  
-Bon, je vais l'attendre.   
-Ca à l'air important, dit le lieutenant en espérant en savoir plus.  
-Pas tant que ça, dit Cruz pour éviter le sujet.  
Dans les vestiaires où elle rejoignit London, elle croisa Yokas.  
« Tas trouvé quelque chose sur le cadavre de ce matin ? » demanda-t-elle à Faith.  
-C'est son petit ami qui a fait le coup! Il l'a transpercé de dix coups de couteaux et l'a mise dans un réfrigérateur, ce qui expliquait l'absence de sang. Il a avoué après dix minutes d'interrogatoire ! Elle était si jeune…..   
Cruz s'approcha de Faith.  
-C'est London qui l'a trouvé. Dit-elle doucement.  
Faith regarda Elisa qui mettait ses chaussures avant de murmurer d'un air assez songeur.  
-On ne devrait pas voir ce genre de chose si tôt !**

Dans un appartement chic du centre ville, un homme regardait son écran géant en sirotant un Scotch quand tout à coup, on frappa à la porte.  
Il se dirigea vers l'entré et entendit :  
« Police !Ouvrez ! »  
Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il pris une profonde respiration et tourna la poignée.  
« Jack Summers ? »  
-Oui, répondit l'homme.  
-Sergent Boscorelli, je vous arrête pour trafique de stupéfiant.   
-C'est absurde ! Enfin !  
-….Vous avez le droit de gardez le silence, continua Bosco en lui mettant les menottes. Tout ce que vous direz pourras être retenu contre vous lors d'un procès. Vous avez le droit à un avocat. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous en procurer, on vous en commettra un d'office. 

Une heure après avoir arrêter le coupable, Bosco retourna au commissariat et alla voir « Le Français »  
« Hé Boscorelli ! dit-il lorsqu'il vit le policier se diriger vers « sa cage » »   
Sans dire un mot, le jeune sergent ouvrit la grille et fit signe au français d'en sortir.  
-C'est une blague ? demanda le prisonnier. Vous me libérez ? Comme ça. ?  
Le français sourit de satisfaction. Lorsqu'il vit ce rictus Bosco s'énerva et plaqua le prisonnier contre le mur. En le regardant droit dans les yeux il lui dit :  
« Ecoutes moi bien Frenchy ! Je suis obligé de te laisser sortir à cause des ordres de mes supérieures ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu passerais ta vie tout entière parmi les rats de cette puttain de cellule ! Alors fais pas le malin ! Et quand j'aurai besoin de tes « indications » t'auras pas intérêt à me raconter des cracks ! Sinon je ferais en sorte que mes supérieurs soient d'accords avec moi cette fois ! Pigé ? »  
-Ouai…carrément sergent, répondit-il tremblant de peur.   
Bosco se recula, et fit mine de remettre la chemise du français qu'il venait de froisser en place.   
-Je peux partir, demanda le prisonnier  
Bosco sourit et répondit :  
-Ouai ! Mais quelque chose me dit que tu seras bientôt de retour ! 

**Lorsque Bosco revint vers son bureau, il aperçu Cruz, assise en face. En ouvrant la porte, il demanda :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
Elle se leva.  
-Alors t'as arrêté Summers ?  
-Ouai ! Je serais content quand ce crétin sera sous les verrous !  
La jeune femme sourit.  
-Quoi ? demanda Bosco.   
-Non…rien répondit-elle. Il faut que je te parle.  
- Ouai. Entre.  
Il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et enleva sa veste qu'il déposa sur sa chaise. Il fit signe à Cruz de s'assoire en face de lui.   
La jeune femme s'assit et tout en regardant les piles de papiers qui jonchaient la pièce elle sourit.  
-Faith m'a déjà fait la remarque ! C'est pas la peine d'en rajouter, dit-il en souriant légèrement.   
-Ok !   
-Bon tes pas venu parler déco…je me trompe ? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.  
-Non. Je…elle hésita. J'aurais besoin de ma journée de demain.  
Le sourire de Bosco grandit.  
-Quoi ? demanda Cruz d'un ton sec.  
Il se rapprocha et joignit ses mains sur son bureau.   
-Rien…c'est juste que si on m'avait dit il y a un moi que Maritza Cruz me demanderait sa journée, je ne l'aurais pas cru !  
-N'en rajoute pas ! Boscorelli ! dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.  
-Je ne rajoute rien. Ce sont les faits ! Cruz !  
Elle se leva et mit presque calmement ses poings sur la table.  
-Alors ?   
Il se leva et mit lui aussi ses poings sur le bureau. En regardant Cruz droit dans les yeux il lui dit :   
-Alors quoi ?  
Elle ne se démonta pas et soutint le regard de Bosco.  
-Ma journée….SERGENT !  
-Je croyais t'avoir dit que l'avenue Johnson avait besoin de toi demain ! OFFICIER !  
Cruz haussa le ton.  
-Tu comptes me punir encore longtemps ?  
-Tant que je serais certain que tu ne sois plus un danger public !  
-Un…danger public ? dit-elle la voix crispée.   
-Ne fais pas cette tête …dit-il en souriant.  
Elle se recula et haussa encore le ton :  
-Tu voudrais que je fasse quelle tête Bosco ? On vient de me retirer une balle de l'estomac ! J'ai perdu mon emploi ! On me fou avec une bleu ! Et pour couronner le tout…  
Elle s'arrêta et se calma avant de révéler sa maladie.   
Cruz respira et décida de mentir :   
-TOI !  
-MOI ? demanda-t-il en haussant le ton.  
- Oui toi, dit-elle en s'approchant. Tu m'a fait mener une journée d'enfer ! Ca se voit que tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se faire traiter comme une moins que rien après des années de dévouement pour cette ville.  
-J'en ai rien à foutttre de ce que ça peu te faire Cruz ! Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir !  
-Tu n'es qu'un enfoiiré Bosco, dit-elle presque tristement.  
-Ouai…répondit-il calmement en retournant s'asseoir. Je suis un enfoiiré qui t'as sauvé la vie et qui est resté à l'hôpital pendant qu'on t'ouvrait le ventre !  
La jeune femme soupira et dit d'un ton amer :   
-Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu fais tout ça !  
Il leva la tête vers elle.  
-Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu m'as embrassé avant d'aller te faire exploser la cervelle !   
Elle le regarda, et leva ensuite les yeux au ciel.  
-Je crois que j'ai plus rien à te dire ! dit-elle finalement après quelques secondes de silence.  
En se replongeant dans ses dossier Bosco murmura :  
-Moi non plus…. A demain 8h00 Cruz. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Les rayons du soleil levant passaient à travers les stores de l'appartement de Maritza Cruz. Une douce lumière bleutée flottait sur les draps blancs tandis que la jeune femme se réveillait lentement. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et protégea son visage du rayon qui venait de la tirer de son sommeil.  
Elle se retourna dans son lit et regarda son radio réveil qui affichait six heures. Elle soupira et décida de se lever.   
Lentement, Cruz mit ses pieds dans ses chaussons et enfila un pull. En se levant brusquement, elle fut prise d'une affreuse nausée. Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et se pencha au dessus des toilettes. Lorsqu'elle se redressa elle se dirigea vers le miroir. Qui était cette personne ? Qui était l'être aux yeux cernés et au visage livide qui était devant elle ? Elle toucha ses cheveux, qu'elle savait devoir perdre. Aucun ne tombait encore dans le creux de sa main. Combien de temps restait-il avant qu'elle n'en ai plus un seul ? Combien de temps restait-il avant que sa magnifique chevelure brune ne tombe petit à petit sur les carreaux glacés de sa salle de bain ? A cette pensé, une larme vint se loger sur l'une de ses joues, puis une autre…. puis une autre….  
Cela faisait une semaine que Maritza Cruz avait repris le service en tant qu'officier. Bosco, depuis ce temps avait tout fait pour la faire enrager. En l'espace de sept jours Cruz avait donné cinquante contraventions et London dix-sept. C'était la seule performance dont elle pouvait se venter actuellement.   
Chaque matin depuis trois jours, elle se levait pour aller vomir et pour coller des contraventions à des jeune conducteurs qui roulaient dix km/h au dessus de la vitesse autorisée. Personne à Camelot n'était au courant de sa leucémie. Personne ne devait savoir. Cruz ne voulait aucune pitié de la part de gens qui la méprisaient. Elle ne voulait pas expliquer ses actes ou ses erreurs passées par une maladie. Par une intervention extérieur. Par une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Car Maritza Cruz prévoyait toujours tout. Sa peur la plus profonde n'était pas de mourir. Sa crainte était de ne plus avoir le contrôle de son existence, de ne plus se sentir maître de ses actes, d'être contrainte d'écouter des docteur lui dire ce qu'elle devait ou ne devait pas faire. Maritza Cruz n'existait plus. On avait sauvé l'existence d'une autre pour la laisser, elle, entre la vie et la mort.  
Elle s'habilla lentement et tenta de faire abstraction des nausées. Elle mit son uniforme dans son sac et sortit de son appartement. **

Camelot 7h45  
London arriva toute excitée dans les vestiaires. Elle tenait une barrette dans sa main, qu'elle logea délicatement dans ses cheveux blonds. Cruz, qui avait remarqué l'humeur joyeuse de son équipière afficha un léger sourire. Elle avait beau lui faire des remarques toujours aussi cinglantes et prétendre « finir » son éducation de flic, elle commençait sincèrement à l'apprécier. Ce visage juvénile qui laissait autrefois transparaître de l'inexpérience avait fait place à une physionomie représentative d'un optimisme sans faille. Cruz se voyait à travers elle. Elle voyait cette être serviable et dévoué à sa ville et à ses concitoyens. Elle voyait cette jeune fille fraîche et sociable, aimée de tous. Il fallait protéger ça. Il fallait éviter que ce caractère pur et agréable ne soit violemment taché par les expériences traumatisantes que vivait une femme, et que vivait un flic. Il fallait empêcher qu'elle ne finisse comme Cruz.  
Ce moment de réflexion fut interrompu par un policier qui entra dans les vestiaires :  
« Briefing ! »   
Les officiers se pressèrent et sortirent tour à tour de la pièce.   
Arrivé dans la salle, les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent à côté et écoutèrent leur lieutenant et leur sergent leur donner le programme de la journée.  
« Bien alors, 55 Dany vous irais patrouiller dans le secteur de la 32ème. » annonça Sully  
Cruz regarda Bosco avec un léger sourire qu'il lui rendit. Fini les contraventions ! Elle retournait enfin sur le terrain. Elle se tourna vers London qui afficher un sourire radieux.   
« Tu vas enfin savoir ce que c'est que d'être flic », lui murmura Cruz. 

**55 Dany défilait lentement dans les rues à l'affût d'une éventuelle effraction. Le regard de l'officier Cruz semblait transpercer chaque mouvement, chaque réaction des New Yorkais qui marchaient sur les trottoirs. Le silence régnait dans la voiture. C'était ce genre de silence qu'appréciaient tous les flics. Cette sorte d'accord tacite que passaient les partenaires : On ne parle pas. On guète ! Cela faisait une heure que la voiture de patrouille sillonnée les lieux jusqu'à ce que Elisa ne fasse un signe de tête à Cruz.  
« Regardez là-bas » dit-elle  
Cruz dirigea ses yeux vers une bande de jeune qui semblaient se disputer.   
-Ils ne font rien d'illégale, dit Cruz.  
-Je sens que ça va dégénérer, insista London   
-Non, reprit Cruz en souriant. Tu « espère » que ça dégénère pour avoir un peu d'action.   
-Je vous assure que l'on devrait attendre un peu pour voir ce qui se passe. Je ne le sens pas.  
-Très bien. Dit finalement Cruz  
Sa coéquipière se retourna vers elle.  
-Vous me faites confiance ?demanda-t-elle   
-Oui, répondit Maritza. Et puis, c'est une sorte de première intuition de flic. C'est un moment important de ta carrière. Si on doit intervenir, tu t'en souviendras.   
-Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle. Vous vous souvenez de la votre ?   
-Ouai. Répondit sa partenaire. Un cambriolage dans un pavillon de banlieue. J'ai comme qui dirait « pressentit » qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond. De la lumière, du bruit, pas de voiture garé dans l'allée… L'intuition est importante dans notre métier. Ne l'oubli jamais.   
-Aucun problème. Merci du conseil !  
-Ca n'en était pas un, dit Cruz qui avait subitement repris son ton sec. Tu l'aurais compris de toi-même tôt ou tard.  
London savait que c'était un conseil. Elle savait aussi qu'elle était à une très bonne école de police en compagnie de l'officier Cruz. Elle décida donc d'insister.  
-Merci quand même.  
Cruz regarda la vitre et dit :  
-Pas de quoi.   
Quelques secondes plus tard, le soleil se refléta sur une arme blanche qu'un des jeunes avait sortit de sa poche.  
London et sa coéquipière coururent jusqu'à la bande.  
Cruz sortit son pistolet et menaça l'adolescent. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant d'obéir à l'officier. Elisa lui mit les menottes et elles l'embarquèrent pour le commissariat.  
« Beau boulot » dit Cruz à sa partenaire.**

Camelot   
« On vous emmène un adolescent de 15 ans qui a menacé un ami à lui d'une arme blanche. »dit Cruz au policier de l'accueil tout en déposant le couteaux sur le bureau.  
-Ouai, la routine quoi, répondit l'officier en faisant signe au garçon de s'asseoir.   
La jeune femme se retourna vers sa coéquipière qui était entrain de parler avec Monroe. Cruz s'approcha d'elle et lança un regard noir à « l'ancienne taupe » en disant :   
« On y va London ! La journée est loin d'être terminée. »  
-Très bien, répondit l'officier mal à l'aise. A plus tard Sacha !   
-Au revoir Elisa, dit-elle en fixant Cruz.

En rentrant dans la voiture, Elisa soupira.  
« Quoi ? » demanda sa partenaire   
-Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi envers les autres policiers ? Au début, je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'avec le sergent que ça ne passait pas, mais maintenant que j'ai entendu toutes ces choses que l'on dit sur vous…  
-Si tu savais ce que je m'en fou de ce qu'on dit sur moi ! coupa sèchement Cruz en mettant le contact.  
-Mais…n'êtes vous pas fatigué d'être constamment provoqué par vos collègues ?   
-Si j'étais susceptible London…je ne serais pas flic. répondit Cruz  
-Sans doute…dit Elisa.  
Le silence se fit dans la voiture. La jeune bleue était de plus en plus intimidée par le caractère de sa coéquipière. Quel genre de femme pouvait être aussi froide ? Qu'avez-t-elle pu endurer pour être devenu ainsi ? Si elle n'avait pas de réponse à ces questions, London était certaine d'une chose : Si Maritza Cruz n'inspirait que très rarement de la sympathie chez ses collègues, elle leur inspirait néanmoins du respect et rien que pour cette raison, elle restait un modèle aux yeux de la bleue.   
Arrivée en centre ville, la radio retentit : « 55 Dany vous êtes demandez en renfort. Une prise d'otage a lieu dans la maternelle Richardson entre la 42ème et la 44ème. »  
Cruz fit brusquement demi-tour tandis que London déclenchait le gyrophare. 

Les deux officiers arrivèrent assez vites sur les lieux. Elles constatèrent que les familles étaient déjà là et hurlaient toutes au désespoir. Elisa resta bloqué devant cette image. L'agitation extrême qui secouait les policiers et les bruits stridents que lançaient les spectateurs fit prendre conscience à la bleue de l'ampleur de la situation. Des dizaines de bambins enfermés avec un criminel. Cette seule pensée l'extirpa de son imagination et elle se rendit compte que sa partenaire courait déjà vers les autres policiers.  
Le lieutenant Sullyvan donnait des indications :  
-Mettez tous un gilet ! ordonna-t-il. Il déposa un plan sur le capot d'une des voitures de patrouille. Il y a en tout 10 pièce dans cette école. Il semblerait que le kidnapper, qui est apparemment un professeur, se trouve dans la classe n°8 avec 12 enfants. Finney et Davis vous prendrez la première porte de derrière, qui donne sur la cours. Johnson et Mckenzie avec eux. Vous arriverez du côté ouest de la salle de classe en question. Compris ?   
- Oui lieutenant, dirent-ils en cœur en enfilant leurs gilets.   
-Pour la seconde porte qui donne sur la ruelle, je veux plus de monde car c'est un peu plus risqué, mais il ne faut pas qu'il puisse s'échapper.   
Bosco, Monroe, Smith, Dikers, Cruz et London, vous entrerez tous par là. Je veux tous ces enfants VIVANTS ! dit-il d'un ton extrêmement grave. Les coups de feu sont autorisés mais n'oubliez pas que cette salle est remplit de bambin ! Pensez donc aux négociations avant de dégainer vos flingues ! J'ai été bien clair ?  
-Oui lieutenant, dirent-ils une nouvelle fois.

Les deux équipes se séparèrent. Bosco se mit naturellement en avant suivit de près par Monroe et par Cruz. D'un énorme coup de pied, il défonça la fameuse porte qui donnait sur la ruelle.   
De l'autre côté du bâtiment, Davis fit de même avec la porte de la cours.   
« Dikers : surveille la sortit les autres suivez moi », dit-il .   
Il pénétrèrent du côté ouest de la maternelle tandis que l'équipe du sergent s'avançait à partir du côté est.  
L'atmosphère était étrange, presque étouffante. Des dessins remplis de couleur tapissaient les murs du couloir et on pouvait presque entendre les éclats de rires qu'ils évoquaient. Malgré les circonstances oppressantes, Monroe ne put s'empêcher de songer à sa fausse couche, qui avait semblait-il changer sa perception du monde. Plus fragile, elle avait du mal à garder son calme dans cette situation. Son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de soulever sa poitrine.   
Les policiers avançaient lentement tout en prenant garde de lire les numéros inscrits sur les portes.  
Les deux équipes se rejoignirent en face de la salle n°8.  
Bosco poussa le bouton de sa radio : « Sergent Boscorelli. Nous sommes tous en position »  
De l'extérieur on entendait des pleurs étouffaient, et on apercevait une ombre faire les cents pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix d'homme ne demande d'un ton étrangement calme :  
« C'est la police ? »   
Les jeunes gens se regardèrent ne savant pas trop quoi répondre.  
-Oui, dit finalement Bosco. Monsieur James ?   
-Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Il semblerait que des enfants soient en dangers. Vous êtes au courant ? Tenta le sergent qui avait devinait l'état mental de l'agresseur.  
-Oui. Répondit la voix.  
-Pouvons nous entrer ? Demanda Monroe.   
-Combien êtes vous ?  
Bosco fit signe à Monroe, London, Johnson, Smith et Mackenzie de se cacher près du mur.   
-Quatre. Répondit-il  
Il y eut un petit silence.   
-Très bien, dit finalement la voix. Entrez.   
Davis ouvrit lentement la porte. Ils découvrirent que l'homme tenait un enfant dans ses bras, une arme dans sa main droite. Les autres bambins étaient recroquevillés en larmes dans les coins. 

**Le sergent s'avança lentement vers l'agresseur.  
«Vous comptez faire du mal à cet enfant Mr James? »  
-Jetez tous vos armes vers moi dit le kidnappeur.   
Davis fut le premier à faire glisser son pistolet jusqu'au pied du professeur. Finney suivit l'initiative de son partenaire et fit de même.   
Bosco et Cruz se regardèrent et tentèrent de trouver une autre alternative. Après quelque seconde de réflexions et en prenant compte du fait qu'il y avait d'autres policiers armés de l'autre côté de la porte, ils décidèrent d'obéir à l'agresseur.  
«Cet enfant là bas, dit l'homme en montrant du doigt une des victimes. Il est blessé. »   
-Peut-on aller le voir ? demanda Cruz.  
-C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai autorisé à rentrer. Allez-y toute seule.  
La jeune femme s'avança vers le bambin et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle regarda ses mains, Cruz s'aperçu qu'elles étaient pleine de sang.   
« Il lui faut un médecin », dit-elle en caressant le visage du petit garçon.  
-Vous ne savez pas donner les premiers secours officier ?demanda le kidnapper d'un ton provoquant.  
-Ca n'est plus de notre ressort. Il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Remarqua Cruz en regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux.   
-Il reste ici ! dit-il. C'est moi qui vais partir.  
-Comment comptez-vous vous y pendre pour sortir ? demanda Bosco. Le bâtiment est encerclé par 7 unités de police, et par un quart de tout New York.   
-Mike vient avec moi. Répondit-il en caressant le visage de l'enfant qu'il tenait dans les bras avec le bout de son pistolet.   
-MIKE…repris sérieusement Bosco, n'ira nulle part !   
-Ca c'est à moi d'en décider.   
L'agresseur colla le flingue sur la tempe du petit garçon qui regardait Cruz les larmes aux yeux. Il fit signe aux policiers d'avancer. Une fois sortit de la pièce, il aperçut les autres et leur demanda de faire de même. Ils ne pouvaient pas tirer. L'enfant était en joue. L'enfant était un bouclier.   
Arrivé sur les marches des l'escalier principal, Mr James observa fièrement la scène. Des dizaines de voiture de police, des familles en larme et des centaines de regards curieux.   
« Regardez cria-il en regardant les policiers qui avaient descendu les marches. On porte de l'attention aux gens, uniquement lorsqu'ils font des choses qui n'entrent pas dans les mœurs… »  
« Maintenant je vais passer. Dit-il en hurlant toujours. Posez tous vos armes ! »   
Les policiers l'écoutèrent de peur qu'il ne tire.   
«Je vais emprunter une voiture. Vous allez me laisser partir ! Sinon je tire ! Elle ! dit-il en montrant London du doigt. Elle vient avec moi. C'est elle qui va conduire ! »   
Elisa regarda Cruz qui semblait perdu. Tous les policiers s'observèrent. Le jeune officier que venait de désigner l'agresseur tremblait de toute part mais il fallait sauver l'enfant.   
« Très bien, répondit-elle….très bien. »  
-Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable remarqua l'agresseur en descendant l'escalier. Cette voiture là, dit-il en désignant 55 Charlie.  
Elisa regarda sa partenaire une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Elle la démarra et vint la garer devant le kidnappeur quand tout à coup on entendit un énorme cri :  
« Sauvez mon enfant ! dit un mère en courant vers l'agresseur. Ne le laissez pas partir ! »  
James dégaina son arme et tira deux fois sur la femme qui s'effondra aussitôt à terre. Cruz se mit à genoux près d'elle. La jeune blessée respirait encore :  
« Sauvez mon bébé » dit-elle à l'officier, à bout de souffle. Lentement Cruz ramassa un pistolet qui était près de la mère et se redressa.   
« Lâchez cette arme officier ! » Ordonna James d'un ton plus que jamais menaçant.   
-Lâchez cet enfant ! reprit Cruz en s'avançant.   
-Qu'est-ce que tu fou Cruz ! dit Bosco en restant derrière elle.  
-Mon job répondit-elle doucement en fixant le kidnappeur.   
La tension était à son comble. Des dizaines de curieux affluaient de plus en plus vers la scène. Les policiers ne savaient pas trop quoi penser. D'un côté, il y avait Cruz, qui n'était pas un modèle de fiabilité, et dont on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'elle avait réellement en tête, et de l'autre, une sorte de cul de sac où les alternatives semblaient restreinte voire presque inexistante. Les agents de polices restaient donc comme statufié par l'appréhension et le doute envers l'initiative de leur collègue.   
Le ravisseur descendit de l'escalier et se mit face à Cruz. La jeune femme ne posa pas ses yeux sur l'enfant qui la suppliait du regard de lui sauver la vie. London observait la scène bouche bé, comme tous les autres officiers.   
« Je n'hésiterez pas à tirer ! » menaça l'homme en fixant Cruz d'un regard noir.  
-Moi non plus ! répondit la jeune femme d'un ton sec.  
Le criminel semblait quelque peu déboussolé.   
-Vous…n'avez pas peur pour Mike?  
-Non. Répondit-elle sèchement.  
-Vous ne me croyez pas lorsque je vous dis que je vais le tuer ?  
-Non, poursuivit-elle.  
-Pour quelle raison ? demanda-t-il surprit par cette réponse inattendu.  
-Pour deux raison. Dit-elle d'un ton anormalement calme. La première, c'est que vous ne voulez aucun mal à cet enfant. Vous voulez juste qu'on vous écoute…**

-Vous faites dans la psychologie officier…Cruz c'est ça ?  
- Si vous aviez voulu faire du mal aux petits, poursuivit-elle le regard perçant, vous ne nous auriez jamais fait rentrer dans la salle de classe pour qu'on donne les premiers soins à l'un d'entre eux. C'était un accident n'est-ce pas ?   
-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ce sera encore un accident cette fois ? demanda le ravisseur avec un sourire provocateur qui semblait de moins en moins sincère.   
-Et bien, vous vous servez de Mike pour rester en vie, mais si vous tirez…je tire. Ca ne vous aura servit à rien d'être l'assassin d'un petit garçon de quatre ans. Dit-elle d'un ton amer  
L'homme commençait à trembler, tandis que la stratégie risquée de l'officier Cruz devenait parfaitement claire pour le reste de ses collègues. London croisa le visage de Bosco qui était comme subjugué par la scène. Cruz était calme, fiable, et mesurait ses paroles. C'était du jamais vu pour tout ceux qui était présents.   
« Très bien ! » cria-t-il. Il poussa l'enfant en pleure vers London mais pointa l'arme sur sa propre tempe.  
« Et si je me menace moi-même officier ? N'est-ce pas votre travail que de me sauver » demanda-il en se mettant à genoux.   
-Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'empêcher de te tirer dessus Connnard ! Tu me connais mal ! répondit Cruz d'un ton franc.  
« Non ! Cruz ! » Crièrent presque tous les policiers présent.   
La jeune femme tira deux fois sur le kidnappeur. La première dans le bras, ce qui l'incita à lâcher son arme, et la seconde dans l'épaule ce qui l'obligea à s'effondrer sur le dos   
« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laisser tué l'être infâme que je suis ? » demanda-t-il en hurlant de douleur.  
Cruz s'accroupit au dessus de lui et murmura :  
-Parce que qu'en t'iras en taule enfoirré ! Je me ferais un plaisir d'avertir tout tes compagnons de cellule que t'a menaçais des mômes ! Après ça, les années que tu passeras là bas seront pires que la mort !   
Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle ne fit pas attention à tous les regards qui étaient portaient sur elle et pris l'enfant dans ses bras.   
Elle passa près des ambulanciers et des policiers qui se précipitaient dans le bâtiment et déposa Mike près de sa mère.   
« Merci », lui dit-elle  
Cruz, qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise ce genre de mot, ne sut quoi répondre. Elle fit donc un signe de têtes avant de se diriger vers Sullyvan.   
« Beau boulot Cruz ! Très risqué…mais beau boulot. »  
Bosco vint à sa rencontre après avoir donné des indications à Carlos qui venait de mettre le kidnappeur dans l'ambulance.   
« C'était toi ça ? » demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Ouai…il parait. Répondit-elle en lui souriant à son tour.  
-C'était pas mal du tout…officier.  
-Merci…sergent, dit-elle.  
Ils furent coupés par London qui courait vers sa partenaire, et Bosco s'en alla.  
« Cruz vous avez été…superbe ! C'était magnifique ! »  
Sans trop prêter attention aux dizaines de compliments soudain qui affluaient de toute part, Cruz regarda London et dit :  
-Peut importe ce qu'on dit de toi, ce qu'on pense de toi, tu ne dois jamais oublier une chose.   
-Laquelle ? demanda Elisa, surexcitée.  
-T'es pas là pour faire dans le social. Aujourd'hui on te considère comme une héroïne parce que tu auras bien fait ton job …et demain tu seras l'ennemie public numéros un et ce toujours parce que tu auras bien fait ton job. Je suis clair ?  
La jeune femme fit un sourire entendu.  
-Parfaitement clair Cruz…parfaitement clair. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Après une journée de travail à Camelot, Bosco rentra chez lui. Il jeta ses clés sur un buffet situé près de la porte et alluma la télévision. Il déposa ensuite la télécommande sur sa table basse et retira son tee-shirt sans lâcher le programme des yeux. Finalement peu intéressé par le « Jerry Spinger show » il sortit de la pièce et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Après avoir pris sa douche, il se laissa tomber sur son divan et s'assoupit. Ce fut le téléphone qui le réveilla. Le jeune homme grogna avant de se lever. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers son portable.  
« Allo ? » fit-il, en s'éclaircissant la voix encore enrouée par le ressent réveil.  
-Maurice ? damanda une voix féminine.   
-Maman ? dit le jeune homme en regardant l'horloge située près du divan. Il est 3h00 du matin ! Tu vas bien ?  
-Et bien enfaîte…répondit-elle d'un ton étrange, non ça ne va pas ! Je n'ai pas vu ton frère aujourd'hui.   
Le sang de Bosco se glaça brusquement. Il ne sut quoi répondre à ces paroles, ce qui incita sa mère à reprendre.   
-Je sais qu'il est occupé…mais il pourrait au moins venir me voir de temps en temps. Tu ne crois pas ?  
-Tu as bu ? demanda doucement Bosco les nerfs à vifs.  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
-Maman ! Est-ce que tu as bu ? reprit-il la voix plus insistante  
-Quelques verres. Comme d'habitude.   
-Non Man ! Pas comme d'habitude ! Ca faisait des mois que tu avais arrêtés !  
-Oui mais j'étais tellement contrariée… Depuis mon premier verre de Whisky je ne me souviens plus pourquoi ! C'est une potion magique ! dit-elle en riant.  
Bosco lui, savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa mère. Car il se passait exactement la même chose dans la sienne. Cela faisait un an que Mikey les avait quitté. « Le petit » Mikey, celui que l'on protégeait, celui que l'on aimait, et celui qui finalement était partit loin d'eux, seul, vers l'inconnu.  
Bosco prit une profonde respiration.  
« Ou es-tu ? » demanda-t-il la voix crispée.  
-Chez Dic ! Tu veux venir boire un verre avec moi ?  
-Ouai…c'est ça, répondit le jeune homme exaspéré. J'arrive tout de suite !   
Il mit son blouson et ni une ni deux sortit de son appartement.  
Arrivé chez Dic, Bosco vit sa mère qui était entrain de mettre une pièce dans le Juke box. Elle se retourna en dansant et lorsqu'elle aperçu son fils elle se dirigea vers lui et lui pris la main.   
« Viens Maurice… dansons» Dit-elle  
Le jeune homme la repoussa avant d'aller au bar. Enervé, il demanda au serveur :   
« Combien ? »  
-50$, répondit le jeune serveur.  
Bosco sourit nerveusement tout en sortant l'argent de son portefeuille.   
« Elle vous a dévalisé ! » dit-il  
Il posa brutalement le billet sur le comptoir avant de dire bonsoir d'un ton sec et d'attraper sa mère par le bras droit.  
Il la tira jusqu'à l'extérieur. La femme se débattit et sortit de son emprise.  
« Tu me fais mal Maurice ! »  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Maman ? demanda-t-il en hurlant.  
-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! répondit-elle   
-Je ne veux pas savoir ma mère dans les bars à 3h30 du matin ! Je ne veux plus ! Continua-il de criant toujours.  
-Tu ne me donne pas d'ordre Maurice ! dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.  
Bosco ignora sa remarque  
-Tu te souviens maintenant pourquoi tu t'es mis dans cet état minable ? Lui demanda-il en la regardant intensément dans les yeux.  
Elle ne répondit pas, sans doute par peur que les souvenirs qu'elle savait douloureux ne refassent subitement surface.   
Après quelques secondes de silence, Bosco ne pu se retenir !  
-Ca fait un an Maman ! Mickey n'ai pas venu te voir aujourd'hui parce qu'il nous a quitté il y a un ans ! dit-il d'un air étrangement froid.  
Rose s'effondra en larme.   
-Ne dis pas ça ! Ne dis pas des choses pareil Maurice !  
-C'est la vérité !  
-Arrêtes hurla-t-elle sa voix étouffait par les larmes. Arrête…   
Bosco avait envi de la prendre dans ses bras mais il ne savait pour quelle raison, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Sans doute que le fait de consoler sa mère une nouvelle fois reviendrait à verser encore les mêmes larmes que l'année précédente. Ainsi il recula d'un pas et se contenta de dire sèchement :  
« Je te raccompagne. »  
L'appartement de Rose était dans un état épouvantable. Lorsque Bosco y pénétra, il fut pris d'une forte nausée. Sa mère n'allait pas bien et il ne s'en été pas aperçut. Il ne s'était pas demandé une seule fois comment elle réagirait à cette « nouvelle » époque de l'année. Mais il y avait une raison à cela. Le jeune homme s'était absolument interdit de penser à Mikey en cette période. C'est pourquoi il avait passait des heures Camelot, des heures dans les rues de NY à traquer les criminels, des heures à éviter de penser à sa vie personnel, qui en ce moment, se résumait à l'approche imminente de l'anniversaire de l'assassinat de son petit frère.  
« Maman.. », commença-t-il d'un ton désolé.  
-Non, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos. Tais toi Maurice. Tais toi. »   
Bosco referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine. Sa mère le rejoignit et pris place en face de lui. A ce moment précis, Boscorelli regarda la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde et se rendit compte qu'il était face à face avec une inconnue.   
Délicatement, elle posa la main sur la joue de son fils qui recula aussitôt son visage.  
« Tu peux dormir ici cette nuit », proposa-t-elle.   
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête même si il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de partir et de la laisser seule. **

**A 9h30, Bosco ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans sa chambre d'enfant. Il pris la montre, qu'il avait déposé le soir précédent sur la table de chevet et la regarda. Après avoir constaté son retard, il se leva d'un bon et fila dans la salle de bain. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère. Elle était endormie. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiiser sur son front avant de sortir de l'appartement.   
Le jeune sergent gara sa mustang sur le parking et rajusta sa chemise mal repassé avant de rentrer dans le commissariat.   
Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur il vit Sully descendre des escaliers et le regarder fixement.  
« Je sais ! Avertit le jeune homme…je sais ! »   
-Tu te fou de ma gueullle Bosco ? demanda Sully. Tu ne pouvais pas téléphoner ?  
-Je….je me suis réveillé en retard. Dit-il   
-Peut importe. Tu ne perds pas une seconde et tu file rejoindre ton équipière ! Elle est dans les vestiaires.   
Bosco, qui pour une fois ne voulait pas rentrer en conflit obéit aux ordres et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit Elisa London seule, entain d'attacher ses lassés, le pied droit posé sur le banc du centre de la pièce.   
« Où est Monroe ? » demanda-t-il  
-Et bien, comme vous et moi sommes arrivés en retard, Sasha et Cruz font équipe ensemble pour la journée.  
-Ah. Bon, t'es prêtes ?demanda le sergent.  
-Oui oui j'arrive tout de suite. Répondit-elle en se pressant.  
-Je t'attends dans le hall, dit-il.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, London arriva et suivit Bosco jusque dans une voiture noir. Pendant qu'ils attachaient leurs ceintures, le sergent lui dit :  
« Est-ce que t'es patiente ? »  
-Oui…parfaitement ! dit-elle sur d'elle.  
-Bien, dit Bosco en mettant le contact. Parce qu'aujourd'hui on va poiroté devant la porte de Jack Coldon…un gros trafiquant.  
-Géniale ! répondit London d'un air enjoué.  
Bosco la regarda bizarrement car pour l'homme d'action qu'il était, attendre qu'un mec sorte de chez lui n'avait rien de très passionnant. **

55 Dany  
Un silence glacial régnait dans la voiture de patrouille de Cruz et de Monroe. Les deux jeunes femmes regardaient chacune de leur côté de la vitre comme si il se passait quelque chose de captivant à l'extérieur. Mais voilà, il ne se passait vraiment rien. 55 Dany était chargé de faire une ronde autour d'un hospice où des plaintes de vols de matériel médicale avaient été déposées par des aides soignantes. La seule attraction paysagiste se situait par conséquent dans l'observation des vieillards qui faisaient leur promenade matinale.

55 David  
Cela faisait dix minutes que Bosco et London surveillaient la porte de l'appartement 114 planquaient dans la ruelle d'en face, quand le jeune homme se mit à sourire.   
London, qui avait remarqué ce sourire le regarda d'un air interrogateur.  
« Je…,je suis juste entrain d'imaginer l'ambiance entre nos coéquipières !dit-il. Monroe va m'en vouloir à mort ! »  
London, qui ne partageait pas la plaisanterie de Bosco demanda :  
- Vous n'êtes pas inquiet ?  
-Pour qui ? demanda-t-il d'un air surpris. Monroe ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pied et Cruz…..il sourit encore….n'a besoin de personne c'est bien connu !  
-Sans doute, dit London en regardant la porte.  
Après quelque secondes, elle reprit cependant la parole.  
« Vous la connaissez, vous la raison pour laquelle Cruz n'aime pas Monroe ? »   
-Tu…tu veux dire que t'es pas au courant ? demanda Bosco surpris par cette question.  
-Non. Répondit-elle. Vous savez, cela fait presque un moi que je travaille à la 55ème et j'ai l'impression que vous êtes encore tous des inconnus pour moi. C'est comme si personne ne voulait parler de l'ancien Camelot et de ses anciennes affaires.   
Bosco soupira.   
-T'as pas tord dit-il.   
-Alors ? Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé entre Monroe et Cruz ?  
Il hésita.  
-Et bien, dit-il finalement, Monroe était une taupe des affaires internes. Le reste…on s'en fou ! Cruz s'en fou ! Elle ne voit que le fait que Monroe nous ait trahis à tous.   
London tomba des nues. Si c'était une bleue, elle savait quand même qu'un flic se devait de détester les taupes.   
-Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Monroe est aujourd'hui un flic. Un bon flic. Elle vit avec Davis, et se mariera sûrement un jour. Les choses changent. Les gens changent…enfin, reprit-il, la plupart des gens.   
-Vous pensez à qui en disant la « plupart » des gens ? demanda London qui se doutait de la future réponse.   
-Cruz ! Elle ne changera jamais ! Toujours solitaire, dur….   
-Vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup on dirait. Constata-t-elle.  
Il ne répondit pas. Il ne connaissait pas lui-même la réponse à cette question. Pour changer de sujet, il regarda de nouveau la porte du dealer et dit :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il fou ce coon ? On va pas y passer la nuit ! Je vais aller le chercher direct chez lui et je vais lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute à cet abruti ! »  
London se mit à rire.  
« Quoi ? » demanda le sergent  
Elle le regarda tout sourire et lui répondit :  
-Je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'avoir changé de partenaire aujourd'hui! Vous vous ressemblez plus que vous le pensez Sergent…»   
Bosco n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il vit Jack Coldon sortir enfin de son appartement et monter dans sa voiture.  
« Pourquoi ne l'arrêtons-nous pas maintenant ? » s'étonna Elisa   
-Je veux savoir où il va, ça risque d'être intéressant, répondit Bosco en mettant le contact. J'espère que t'as mis ta ceinture ! 

**55 Dany  
Le silence était toujours aussi plombant dans la voiture de patrouille. Ce fut Monroe qui décida de briser la glace.  
« Bon ! Cruz, dit elle en cherchant le regard de sa coéquipière. On ne va pas passer une journée entière sans se parler! »  
La jeune femme ne la regarda pas et répondit d'un ton sec :  
-On parie ?  
-Je me suis excusé pour tout ce que j'ai fais ! J'ai payé ma dette ! justifia Sasha tout aussi sèchement.  
Cruz ne répondit pas ce qui incita sa partenaire à reprendre la parole.  
-Je ne t'ai pas jugé une seule fois pour ce que tu as fait dans ce hagard ! J'attendais le même respect de ta part ! Tout le monde en a fait preuve sauf toi !  
Cruz s'énerva brusquement et lança un regard noir à Monroe. Lentement mais nerveusement elle dit :  
-Je n'ai absolument AUCUN respect pour les balances !  
-Je suis flic ! Rétorqua Sasha sur le même ton. On fait TOUS des erreurs Cruz ! Tu n'es pas particulièrement bien placé pour critiquer les autres!   
-Ne t'avise pas de me chercher Monroe! Parce que tu risque de tomber sur plus fort que toi ! répondit Cruz sur un air réellement menaçant.   
-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, assura Sasha.  
Cruz sourit et dit :  
-Dans ce cas prouve le ! Et arrêtes de trembler…  
Monroe abandonna sa tactique de réconciliation comprenant que Cruz lui en voulait encore beaucoup trop, et se laissa tomber sur le dossier de son siège en soupirant tandis que sa coéquipière reposait son regard sur l'hospice. **

55 David.  
La voiture venait de s'arrêter près d'une boîte de nuite et Bosco compris tout de suite la magouille. Il soupira.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda London.  
-Et bien, répondit le jeune sergent, il y a à peu près trois semaines, j'ai arrêté un dénommé Jack Summers qui refilait de la drogue à des boîtes pour ados ! Celui que tu vois là , dit-il en désignant l'homme qui serrait la main de celui qui venait de descendre de la voiture, C'est John Carter ! Il m'a fourni des indics pour choper Summers !  
-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda London   
Bosco chargea son arme et répondit d'un ton énervé :  
-Ce con continu son bisness tout seul !  
Lorsque London vit que Bosco se préparait à aller rejoindre les criminels, elle dit :  
-Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faille d'abord appeler des renforts ?   
-T'as peur ? demanda le sergent avec un sourire au lèvre.  
-Non, affirma la jeune femme en sortant subitement son arme pour prouver son courage. Mais, dit-elle cependant, les ordres stipulent bien la demande de renforts dans ce genre de cas.   
-Je suis ton sergent London ! dit Bosco d'un ton à peine sévère.   
-Bien…sergent, répondit Elisa d'une voix résignée.   
Les deux policiers s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsque deux autres hommes sortirent de la boîte et tirèrent sur Carter. Ils prirent ensuite le corps et le jetèrent dans le coffre avant de monter dans la voiture.  
London et Bosco reprirent subitement place dans 55 David et le sergent déclancha le gyrophare.  
Dès qu'ils entendirent la sirène, les criminels démarrèrent en trombe. London prit la radio :   
« 55 David à centrale on a besoin de renforts entre la 108ème et la 110ème, mon coéquipier et moi poursuivons actuellement une voiture immatriculée DPF 99 160. A l'intérieur 4 hommes : 1 blessé 2 armés et aucune précision pour le dernier »  
« Centrale à 55 David nous vous envoyons deux voitures. »  
London reposa la radio pour mieux s'accrocher à son siège. 

55 Charlie.  
Davis et Finney venaient juste de sortir d'un appartement où se déroulait une dispute conjugale. En descendant des escaliers, Finney soupira.  
« Quoi ? demanda Davis. T'en a déjà marre ? Il n'est que 11h00 du matin je te signale ! »  
-Rappel moi juste pourquoi on fait ce métier  
-Parce qu'on aide les gens ? Parce qu'on voit le visage des vieilles dames s'illuminer lorsqu'on les aide à traverser la route ?   
Finney hocha la tête.   
-Non…c'est pour autre chose.  
-Pour….l'action ? tenta Ty.   
Brendan sourit :  
-Tu te fiche de moi Davis ?  
-Ca se voit tant que ça ? demanda ce dernier.  
-Non sérieux ! On s'emmmerde !  
-Tu parles comme Bosco fais gaffes ! remarqua Davis   
-Ouai beh en attendant lui il est sergent maintenant ! Et il en a de l'action !   
-Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être sergent ? demanda Ty. Tes toujours en planque à attendre qu'un malade sorte de chez lui, tu lui pose des question, il vend son entourage et tu finis par coffrer toute la famille ! Franchement, connaissant Bosco ça va le faire rire un temps, mais dans un moi tout au plus il suppliera Sully de redonner sa place à Cruz !  
-Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! Objecta Brendan. En tout cas il ne la rendra pas à Cruz ! Vu qu'il ne peut pas se la voir.  
-Il la déteste tellement qu'il lui a sauvé la vie je te rappel !  
Finney soupira à nouveau.  
-En parlant de Cruz, dit-il, comment tu crois que ça se passe avec Monroe ?   
Davis prit un air inquiet et répondit :   
-Je ne préfère même pas y penser !  
Ils montèrent tout deux dans la voiture et Finney repris la parole :  
-Au risque de paraître indiscret…  
-Comme si ça te dérangeait, coupa Davis avec un léger sourire.   
-Comment ça va avec Monroe ?  
-Bien. Très bien ! Enfaite, poursuivit-il d'un air songeur, je n'imaginerais pas ma vie sans elle.  
Finney sourit et dit en mettant le contact.  
-Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire.   
-Et bien…j'envisage même de la demander en mariage poursuivit Davis.   
Finney éclata de rire.  
-Quoi ? demanda Ty.  
-Carlos qui se mari la semaine prochaine, toi qui veut AUSSI sauter le pas ! Je vais me sentir obligé de faire la même chose !  
Davis regarda étrangement son coéquipier.  
-Et c'est ça qui te fait rire ?  
Brendan repris subitement son sérieux et fixa son partenaire avant de dire:  
-C'était nerveux !   
« Centrale à 55 Charlie vous nous recevez ? »   
Davis, cessa de regarder Finney et pris énergiquement la radio :  
« 55 Charlie à Centrale on vous reçoit. »  
« 55 David a besoin de renfort entre la 108ème et la 110ème. Ils poursuivent actuellement une voiture immatriculée DPF 99 160. A l'intérieur 4 hommes : 1 blessé 2 armés et aucune précision pour le dernier »  
« 55 Charlie à Central on arrive en renfort sur les lieux indiquaient ! »   
Davis déposa la radio et déclencha le gyrophare.  
« Enfin de l'action ! » dit Finney et accélérant subitement. 

55 Dany  
Cela faisait presque 3 h 00 que Cruz et Monroe étaient ensemble dans un espace clôt lorsque le portable de Maritza sonna. Elle répondit à voix basse lorsqu'elle vit le numéro indiqué :  
« Allo ? »  
« Mademoiselle Cruz ? » fit la voix  
« Oui »  
« C'est au sujet du rendez-vous de demain que vous comptiez repousser à la semaine prochaine. Cela est malheureusement impossible. »  
« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune femme en haussant le ton.  
« Mr Jenninks se rend à un séminaire très important et … »  
« Et mon cas à moi il n'est pas important peut-être ? » s'énerva Cruz sans ne plus faire attention à la présence de Monroe.   
« Si, bien entendu, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous devez ABSOLUMENT venir demain ! Le docteur n'a que ce créneau et il vous l'a attribué. »  
« Oh c'est tellement aimable de sa part ! » dit répondit la jeune femme d'un ton ironique.   
« Alors Mademoiselle Cruz ? » demanda l'infirmière d'un ton d moins en moins aimable   
« Il m'avais semblé vous avoir précisé que je ne pouvais pas venir en semaine ! »  
« Ecoutez voyez ce que vous pouvez faire car il n'y a aucune autre solution ! » rétorqua-t-elle nerveusement.   
« Ouai ! C'est ça ! Dis à ton patron que je vais m'embrouiller avec le mien pour obtenir ma journée ! Et tout ça pour que TON boss aille à une petite sauterie ! »  
« Un séminaire. » Rectifia l'infirmière   
« C'est la même chose ! » répondit sèchement Cruz avant de raccrocher.   
Maritza tomba sur le regard intérrogateur de sa coéquipière.  
« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle  
-Tu considère Bosco…comme ton Patron ? demanda Monroe tout sourire.  
-Et même si c'était le cas ! Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te fouttre ? demanda Cruz sur le même ton qu'elle se servait avec l'infirmière.  
-Rien. Répondit Monroe.  
Après quelques secondes, Maritza pris la parole avec une voix plus calme.   
« Tu ne diras rien à personne…sur cette conversation ? »  
Monroe, soudain surprise par cette question dépourvu d'insulte pris un air sérieux et répondit :  
-Tu sais…la seule chose que j'ai compris c'est que tu avais un rendez vous médical urgent et que tu avais besoin de ta journée de demain.   
Elle regarda Cruz d'un air confiant et poursuivit :  
« En gros il n'y a rien à dire. »  
-Merci. dit doucement Cruz.   
Sasha n'en cru pas ses oreilles.  
-Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu « Merci » ? demanda-t-elle.  
Maritza sourit   
-Ne pousse pas trop quand même ! dit-elle.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, Monroe reprit la parole et d'un ton incertain elle demanda :  
« Est-ce que….c'est grave ? »   
Cruz fixa subitement sa partenaire.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?  
-Et bien…le rendez-vous et urgent et puis…ça pourrait expliquer certains de tes actes…  
Maritza reposa son regard sur les personnes âgées, et pensa qu'elles avaient eu une vie, peut-être sans soucies, avec un entourage aimant, qui une fois qu'elles étaient devenu invalides les avait fait enfermer dans cette sorte de purgatoire les laissant attendre la mort. Après ce court moment de réflexion, Cruz répondit doucement :  
-Tu divagues Monroe.  
Sasha regarda sa coéquipière. Elle se surprit à s'inquiéter pour elle. Quel était donc ce mal qui rongeait Maritza Cruz ? Si Monroe n'en avait aucune idées, elle savait une chose, c'était que Cruz était beaucoup trop dur et beaucoup trop fière pour se confier à quiconque. Ce qui l'incita à reprendre la parole :  
-Si tu as besoin d'aide pour convaincre Bosco…  
-Je me débrouillerais ! coupa Cruz.   
-Bien, dit Monroe à peine surprise par la réponse instantané de son équipière.   
« Centrale à 55 Dany vous nous recevez ? »   
Sasha pris la radio.  
« 55 Dany à Centrale 5 sur 5 »  
« 55 David a besoin de renfort entre la 108ème et la 110ème. Ils poursuivent actuellement une voiture immatriculée DPF 99 160. A l'intérieur 4 hommes : 1 blessé 2 armés et aucune précision pour le dernier ! 55 Charlie se rend déjà sur les lieux »   
« On arrive aussi ! »  
Sasha reposa la radio et regarda sa coéquipière :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de l'hospice ? » demanda-elle quand elle vit Cruz déclencher le gyrophare.  
-C'est des connneries ! Ca fait deux ans qu'ils se plaignent de vol !   
-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? s'étonna brusquement Monroe. Ca fait des heures qu'on poirotte pour rien !  
Cruz sourit.  
-Parce que peut importe ce qui se passe ! On doit obéir aux ordres !  
Monroe n'en cru pas un mot ! Maritza Cruz n'obéissait jamais aux ordres.   
-Tu te fiche de moi ? demanda-t-elle  
-Non ! je me suis juste assagis pour pas retourner à la circulation ! répondit Cruz  
-Comme si surveiller des vieux était plus intéressant que de surveiller des voitures ! s'exaspéra Monroe   
Cruz sourit, et accéléra en direction du centre ville. 

**55 David roulait sur deux roues et poursuivait les criminels.  
Elisa London se cramponnait à tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour éviter le moindre choc en cas d'accident, car Bosco venait d'en éviter au moins 2 en l'espace de trois minutes. London regardait le sergent avec des yeux remplit de peur. Elle observait le regard de Bosco et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait dans ses yeux que de la détermination. Peut importe le danger ! Pour lui le seul risque était de laisser ces criminels en liberté.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent à la centrale ! Bordel ! » Cria–t-il  
A ces mot, et pour tenter de calmer son coéquipier, le jeune officier se munit de la radio.  
« 55 David à centrale ! Où en sont les renforts ?! » s'énerva London.**

La centrale n'eut pas le temps de donner une réponse que 55 Charlie sortit à une vitesse hallucinante d'une ruelle situait juste derrière 55 David.   
Les deux voitures poursuivaient à présent les chauffards. 

55 David  
« Cruz et Monroe sont aussi censées arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! » dit London en criant plus fort que le bruit du moteur.  
-C'est quand elles veulent ! Répondit nerveusement Bosco en donnant un coup de volant pour s'engager dans un virage étroit.  
Elisa se munit de la radio.  
« 55 David à 55 Dany ! Où êtes vous ?! Le chauffard va finir par provoquer un accident !» cria-t-elle   
A ce moment précis, un des deux homme positionnait à l'arrière de la voiture sortit son buste de la vitre et pointa un fusil en direction des voiture de patrouille.  
« Baisses toi ! » hurla Bosco.  
London se baissa tandis qu'une balle percuta le par brise et le fit s'éclater en morceaux ! Bosco se baissa lui aussi tout en conduisant plus ou moins à l'aveuglette. 

55 Dany  
Monroe s'accrochait à son siège tout en étant totalement collé au dossier à cause de la vitesse à laquelle roulait Cruz.  
« 55 David à 55 Dany ! Où êtes vous ?! Le chauffard va finir par provoquer un accident ! »  
« C'est London ! » s'exclama Cruz   
« 55 David à 55 Dany ! Les criminels ont ouvert le feu ! » Rajouta Elisa  
Sasha poussa le bouton de sa radio.   
« 55 Dany à 55 David, nous arrivons le plus vite possible ! »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, tandis que les deux autres voitures de patrouilles pourchassées les malfaiteurs, Celle de Cruz déboula de face !Les criminels fonçaient à présent sur 55 Dany. Cruz, les yeux rivés sur la Mercedes noir qui arrivait sur elle et sa partenaire ne changea pas de trajectoire. Monroe, la respiration atellante, regardait sa coéquipière. Celle-ci paressait tellement absorbée par la situation qu'elle commençait à lui faire peur.   
« Cruz ! Tu sais ce que tu fais ? » cria-t-elle  
La jeune femme ne répondit pas ! Elle appuya même sur l'accélérateur. 

55 David  
Bosco donna un énorme coup de frein ce qui secoua violement London qui avait renoncé à se cramponner. Il regardait la scène de loin, les yeux remplient de terreur et de colère.   
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ?! » hurla-t-il   
Il poussa subitement le bouton de sa radio et cria « 55 David à 55 Dany ! Arrêtes toi tout de suite Cruz ! C'est un ordre ! »  
Il attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas tandis que 55 Charlie s'arrêtait également près de lui. 

55 Dany  
« Cruz ! » cria Monroe lorsqu'elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres.   
Cruz croisa le regard terrifié du conducteur de la Mercedes et ce fut seulement à ce moment précis qu'elle donna un énorme coup de volant vers la droite ce qui incita le gangster à dévier lui aussi sa trajectoire. La voiture du malfaiteur percuta le mur de plein fouet ! 

55 David et 55 Charlie vinrent à la rencontre des deux officiers restaient dans la voiture après le choc. Davis, arrivé le premier, descendit en courant et ouvrit la portière du côté passager. Monroe, à peine égratignée, était en train d'aider Cruz à dégager sa jambe qui était coincée sous le volant.  
« Ca va ? » demanda Ty à Sasha tandis que Finney se dirigeait vers la mercedes.  
Elle le regarda un moment.  
-Ouai ! répondit-elle avec un léger sourire qui étonna son compagnon.   
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant ! C'était très dangereux ! dit-il nerveusement en regardant Cruz.  
-Je suis flic Ty ! Quelques doses d'adrénaline ne font pas de mal de temps en temps ! répondit-elle toujours en souriant.  
Bosco arriva en trombe ! Sans regarder Maritza, il se dirigea vers sa jambe et tenta de la libérer.  
London en revanche, couru vers sa coéquipière habituelle et s'énerva :  
« Avez-vous la moindre idée de la peur que vous venez de nous infliger ?! » dit-elle en remuant les main maladroitement à cause de sa devinable anxiété.   
Cruz regardait Bosco qui ne disait rien et qui s'acharnait contre le volant qui coincait sa jambe.  
« Aïe ! » fit Maritza une fois qu'il parvint à l'en dégager.   
-Il fallait y réfléchir avant ! Renchérie London.  
Sans prêter d'avantage attention à Cruz, le jeune sergent se dirigea vers Finney et examina les corps.  
« 55 David à Centrale, on a besoin d'une ambulance entre la 51èm et la 53ème. 2 blessés légers et 2 autres blessés graves ! »  
« Centrale à 55 David on vous envoi 2 ambulances sur le champs ! »  
Le sergent ouvrit le coffre et fixa Finney :  
« Sort moi ça de là ! » ordonna-t-il en désignant le corps de Goldon.  
L'officier exécuta les ordres. Une fois seul il murmura :  
« Je vais pas me plaindre ! Moi qui voulait de l'action ! »  
Bosco retourna vers sa voiture de patrouille et passa près de Cruz. Sans lui adresser un seul regard il dit :  
« J'espère que t'es fière de toi ! Maintenant mes indics sont peut-être morts ! »  
Cruz qui n'en cru pas ses oreilles, se retourna et haussa le ton envers le sergent, et ce devant tous ses collègues.  
« Et qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je ne les avais pas arrêté….SERGENT ? » fit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Bosco la fixa d'un regard noir et sans dire un mot, se retourna et se dirigea vers la voiture, laissant Cruz seule.  
Encore plus énervée, elle risqua un énorme :  
« BOSCORELLI ! »  
Le jeune sergent ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, mais reprit un air sévère lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle.  
-Quoi ENCORE ? demanda-t-il  
-J'ai fais mon job ! répondit-elle froidement.  
Tous, regardaient la scène. Ils avaient pour habitude de voir ces deux là se disputer, mais plus depuis que Bosco avait acquis de nouvelles fonctions. London, qui quant à elle, assistait pour la première fois à ce spectacle, comprit très vite en voyant l'attitude des ses collègues que ce genre de scène, n'avait rien de très exceptionnelle!  
« TON job ? Tu peu me dire quand je t'ai précisé que tu avais pour ordre de foncer dans une bagnole à 150km/h ? » dit Bosco d'un ton sec.  
-Tu ne me l'as pas demander ! répondit Cruz sur le même ton.  
Bosco s'approcha d'elle et la fixa droit dans les yeux avant de lancer d'une voix plus que jamais autoritaire :  
-Alors la prochaine fois tu m'obéis !  
Il se retourna et sourit, laissant Maritza Cruz plus que perturber par le ton qu'on avait oser prendre avec elle. 

**Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que 55 Dany et 55 Charlie venaient de partir, 55 Adam et une autre ambulance firent leurs apparitions.   
Bosco vint à la rencontre de Carlos tandis que celui-ci sortait le brancard.  
« Salut. Soignes bien le chauffeur et celui qui est dans le coffre ! »  
Carlos s'arrêta net et fixa Bosco :  
-Et tu peux me dire pourquoi je dois soigner ces deux là plutôt que les autres ?  
-Ils sont importants pour l'affaire, répondit Bosco.  
Carlos s'adressa à Holly sur un ton ironique :  
« Hé Holly !»   
-Oui mon lapin ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle sortait la trousse médicale.  
-Surtout ne sauve pas la vie des passagers de l'arrière du véhicule ! Ordre du SERGENT !  
Bosco, qui avait remarqué qu'on se moquait de lui lança :   
-C'est bon Nieto ! Sauve qui tu veux ! Je veux juste que les personnes que j'ai désigné soient vivantes ! C'est très important !  
Carlos, exaspéré tira le brancard vers lui et se dirigea vers la voiture.  
Holly alla rejoindre son fiancé près des accidentés pendant que Bosco se dirigeait vers London qui était assise sur un muré, les yeux perdus dans le vide.  
« Alors, ça va ? » demanda-t-il  
La jeune femme le regarda d'un air étrange.   
-Serait-il possible de changer d'équipier ? demanda-t-elle instantanément   
Bosco, surprit par cette question s'assit près d'elle et la fixa.  
« Pourquoi ? » dit-il enfin.  
-Je ...savais, enfin je connaissais, bégaya–t-elle les critères du pacte, vous savez : « A la vie à la mort avec votre coéquipier » et je l'ai en quelque sorte « signé » lorsque je suis rentrée dans la police… Mais je n'ai jamais demandé à être morte de peur à chaque fois parce qu'on m'aura donné une équipière suicidaire….  
Bosco ne put s'empêcher de sourire même s'il comprenait la détresse de London.   
« Il n'y a…rien de drôle Sergent. » assura-t-elle poliment.  
-Non. Répondit le jeune homme en reprenant un peu son sérieux. Il faut que tu saches un truc London ! Cruz…a toujours été comme ça ! Ca date pas vraiment de son… accident.   
Elisa réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre.  
« Dans ce cas, pourquoi semblez-vous si inquiet lorsqu'elle prend un risque ? » s'étonna-t-elle  
Bosco évita le regard insistant de London qui commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise et répondit d'une traite :  
«Je suis son sergent ! Elle est sous ma responsabilité ! »   
Le jeune homme fut interrompu par Carlos :  
« Bosco ! » criait-il  
Le sergent se leva et courut rejoindre le secouriste qui était penchée au dessus du corps de Goldon.  
« Tu disais qu'il trafiquait quoi ce mec ? » demanda Carlos.  
-Je te l'ai pas dis ! répondit Bosco  
-De la coke c'est ça ? demanda Nieto  
-Ouai…comme les 2 tiers des shootés de NY ! Où tu veux en venir ?  
Carlos toucha le trou que la balle avait fait dans le thorax et en dégagea une poudre sur son index.  
-Quelque chose me dit qu'il livrait à domicile ! dit-il ironiquement en regardant le sergent qui avait un air extrêmement sérieux :  
-OK ! Tu l'emmène à la pitié mais SURTOUT : tu leur dis bien que si ils l'opèrent ou je sais pas trop quoi, qu'ils m'extraient chaque milligramme de ce truc !  
Carlos éclata de rire tandis qu'Holly accourait vers le corps de Goldon.  
Le jeune secouriste se leva et fixa le sergent.  
-Ca se voit que tes pas docteur ! tu crois qu'ils ont que ça à foutttre ?  
-Ca se voit que tu l'es pas non plus Nieto ! Les toubibs font gaffes à ce genre de détails.   
« Hé les garçon ! s'exclama Holly. Et si vous continuiez plus tard vos chamailleries ! Je vous signale qu'il y a des blessés là ! »  
Reprenant subitement en compte la gravité de la situation, Carlos lâcha subitement Bosco des yeux et se précipita vers sa fiancée.   
Le sergent se redirigea vers 55 David et fit signe à London de monter dans la voiture.  
« On a du nouveau ! » s'exclama-t-il**

55Dany  
Monroe conduisait le véhicule car Cruz avait encore un peu mal à la jambe. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'elles avaient reprit la route et l'ancien sergent n'avait pas dit un mot. Sasha savait pourtant que cette course poursuite les avait un peu rapproché et elle avait désormais moins peur d'engager une conversation.   
« Il va falloir emmener la voiture en réparation ! Remarqua-t-elle. Elle est sérieusement amochée ! »  
-Ouai… répondit Cruz à moitié perdu dans ses pensées.   
-Tu…enfin…ton genoux va mieux ?demanda Sasha.  
-J'ai vu pire. Répondit l'officier.  
-Bien entendu, dit maladroitement Monroe.  
Après quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit néanmoins la parole :  
-Je pense qu'il faut que tu attendes un jour ou deux avant de demander ta journée à Bosco.  
-Je ne compte rien lui demander. Répondit sèchement Cruz.   
Monroe regarda son équipière d'un air interrogateur.  
-Tu ne comptes pas le prévenir de ton absence ? On parle bien de Bosco là ?!  
-Non, c'est juste que j'irais un autre jour ! Je peux pas me permettre de manquer un jour après ce qui vient de se passer !  
-Ca avait l'air pourtant important…se permit de remarquer Sacha.   
-Ca ne l'était pas ! Se contenta de répondre sa partenaire. Je dois juste appeler l'hôpital…  
-C'est lequel ?   
-Le Grace.  
-Tu veux qu'on y aille pour que tu puisses trouver un moyen de décaler le rendez-vous de vive voix? proposa Monroe.   
Cruz, surprise, la fixa avant de demander :  
-Maintenant ?   
-C'est l'heure de la pause…et j'ai pas très faim.   
Maritza fit un léger sourire et dit :  
-D'accord.   
Monroe ne faisait pas preuve de gentillesse envers Cruz. Elle se doutait simplement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa coéquipière et qu'elle était beaucoup trop fière pour en parler à quiconque. Ainsi, sous des faux airs de services, elle tentait de l'aider. Sacha savait aussi que tout le monde avait une faiblesse, et que même si Maritza Cruz essayait de la cacher, elle n'en était pas moins importante et destructrice. Cette courte analyse expliquait pas mal de choses pour Monroe. Il ne fallait en parler à personne. Il ne fallait pas la trahir une fois de plus. Il fallait juste l'aider, et l'air de rien, Sacha s'y engagée. 

**Le soleil de plomb qui surplombait New York depuis plusieurs jours venait de faire place à une pluie fine. Bosco déclancha les essuie-glaces de 55 David tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient lui et son équipière vers Camelot.  
« Cette histoire de coke à l'intérieur d'un corps est-elle encore de votre ressort ? » demanda London en regardant son coéquipier.   
-Comment ça ? S'étonna Bosco.  
-Et bien, poursuivit Elisa, à l'école de police on nous apprend qu'il y a une sorte de frontière, ou plutôt d'échelle du crime. Le sergent s'occupe d'un certain type de crime, ensuite il y a l'inspecteur, et pour finir les fédéraux…  
-Il est hors de question que le FBI me prenne mon affaire ! coupa Bosco.   
-Le FBI, peut-être pas, mais il y a une forte possibilité pour que Sullyvan donne aussi l'affaire à l'inspecteur Yokas…   
Cette éventualité fit prendre conscience au Sergent que son officier avait peut-être raison. Seulement si Sully donnait l'enquête à Faith, il ferait équipe ensemble, et ça, Bosco le redoutait.**

Grace Hospital

L'ascenseur de l'étage s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'officier Cruz. La jeune femme s'avança vers l'accueil.  
L'infirmière avait la tête penchée vers une pile de dossier. Cruz, agacée par le fait que l'on ne fasse pas attention à sa présence s'éclairci la gorge.   
L'infirmière la regarda enfin.   
« Je voudrais voir le docteur Jenninks. »   
-C'est sur rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
-Non mais je suis une patiente et je voudrais parler à mon docteur !répondit Cruz sur le même ton.   
La vieille dame regarda l'officier d'un air sévère avant d'appuyer sur un bouton situé sur le téléphone.   
« Mr Jenninks Mademoiselle... »  
L'infirmière questionna Maritza du regard.  
-Cruz…Maritza Cruz, informa-t-elle.  
« Mademoiselle Maritza Cruz souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous. »  
« Je peux la recevoir mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. » répondit le médecin.   
« Bien monsieur. »  
L'infirmière lâcha le bouton et dit d'une voix froide :  
« Bureau 15 ! »   
Cruz marcha le long du couloir. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait peur. Peur de devoir venir trop souvent et rester trop longtemps dans ce lieu sombre aux murs glaciaux.   
Seule. Elle était seule dans cet hôpital bondé de monde. Seule contre sa maladie, seule contre le crime, seule dans sa vie, seul avec ses regrets, ses peines, et avec ses souffrances qui l'empêchaient de se souvenir de moments joyeux.   
Et puis, quelle était donc cette odeur qui embaumée ses narines et qui s'imprégnait dans le reste de son être ? Qui était donc cette enfant assit près d'une vieille dame et qui la fixait en se demandant s'il elle aurait un jour la chance d'atteindre son âge ? C'était la mort. C'était la peur de la mort. Ou plutôt la peur de n'avoir rien vécu et de lever les yeux vers l'inaccompli et l'irréalisable. Car c'était trop tard pour beaucoup de ceux qui étaient assit ici. A ce moment Cruz se dit qu'elle espérait ne jamais avoir à s'asseoir dans ce couloir.   
Elle arriva devant la porte 15 et tapa.  
« Entrez » fit une voix.  
La jeune femme prit une profonde respiration avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et attendit que le médecin l'invite à prendre place en face de lui.   
« Asseyez vous mademoiselle Cruz. Avez-vous réfléchit au rendez-vous de demain ? » demanda-t-il.  
-Justement, commença l'officier. Je ne pourrais pas venir.   
Le docteur pris un air grave.  
-Ecoutez…Maritza, c'est important ! Vous devez absolument venir à ce rendez-vous. Votre chimiothérapie repousse la leucémie. Il ne faut prendre aucun risque !  
Cruz leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas me diriger vers un autre médecin pendant votre absence?  
Jenninks réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :  
-Il y en a bien un, mais il à Philadelphie.   
-Ca me va.   
-Vous ne pourrez pas faire de route après la séance.   
-Je prendrai un taxi. Assura-t-elle  
-Quelqu'un pourra vous accompagner ?  
Cruz sourit :  
-Non.  
-Bien, répondit le docteur d'un ton un peu inquiet. Je vais appeler mon collègue et je vous confirmerais le rendez-vous pour samedi par téléphone.   
Cruz se leva.  
-C'est entendu ! Merci.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du Grace, Monroe l'attendait dans la voiture.   
Cruz prit place dans 55 Dany avant de demander doucement :  
« Tas toujours pas faim ? Il nous reste vingt minutes. »   
Agréablement surprise mais toujours un peu méfiante, Monroe fit un signe de tête en direction d'un snack.   
« Il parait qu'il font les meilleurs frite de la ville. »

55 Charlie  
« Sors moi ça de là ! » fit Finney sur un ton énervé  
-Quoi ? demanda Davis qui conduisait.  
-« Sors moi ça de là ! » reprit Brendan. Bosco m'a parlé comme une merrde ! Depuis qu'il est sergent…  
-Stop ! interrompit Davis, Bosco a toujours était comme ça …sauf qu'avant on n'était pas obligé de lui obéir !  
-Sans doute…dit Finney. N'empêche que c'est chiiant !  
Davis ne répondit pas.   
-Ca va ? lui demanda son équipier.  
-Je réfléchissais à Sacha. Dit-il.  
-Beh voyons ! remarqua Finney.  
-Je comptais la demander en mariage dans un resto chic, du style, Français avec un bon vin sur la table, et des musiciens qui joueraient du violon!   
Brendan sourit.  
-Tu trouves ça trop kitch ?demanda Ty.  
-Pas du tout ! répondit-il d'un ton ironique.   
-Non sérieusement ! Tu penses que ça lui plaira ?  
-Je sais pas ! dit Finney agacé. C'est pas moi qui vais me marier avec elle !   
Davis repartit dans son imagination, laissant Finney seul, dans ses sarcasmes. 

Camelot.  
Bosco ouvrit la porte d'entrer et laissa passer London qui se dirigea aussitôt dans les vestiaires.  
Sully arriva vers le sergent.  
« Alors, dit-il en regardant Elisa partir, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la bleue ? »  
-C'est un bon élément ! répondit-il d'un coup.  
-J'ai appris pour Goldon.  
-Et alors ? demanda Bosco, qui se doutait des intentions de Sully.  
-Je viens de donner l'affaire à Yokas.  
Bosco haussa le ton.  
-Pour qui tu te prends Sullyvan ?! J'ai travaillé comme un malade ! C'est mon enquête !   
-Primo tu te calme ! dit Sully. Secundo ça n'est plus de ton unique ressort depuis 1 h ! Goldon est mort dans l'ambulance ! Il s'agit maintenant de meurtre et par conséquent c'est aussi un inspecteur qui s'y colle ! J'ai été clair ?  
La colère se lisait dans les yeux du sergent mais il ne voulait pas perdre l'occasion de pouvoir intervenir sur l'enquête. D'une voix crispée et d'un regard noir il répondit :   
-Très clair ! 

**Bosco se dirigea tout de suite après vers le bureau de Yokas. Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder la plaque sur la porte « Inspecteur Faith Yokas »….Il sourit avant de taper.   
« Salut . » dit-il en voyant Faith retirer la tête de ses dossiers.  
-Salut Bosco.  
Il s'approcha d'un pas hésitant et s'assit lentement en face de son ancienne équipière.   
Il regarda autour de lui.   
« C'est plus propre que dans le mien ! »remarqua-t-il  
-Je suis contente que tu en sois au moins conscient ! dit-elle en souriant.  
Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit la parole :  
« Tu…tu vas bien ? »  
-Oui Bosco. répondit-elle avec un léger sourire   
-Et…Emilie ?  
-Sa rentrée s'est bien passé…elle s'est remise de…enfin tu sais.  
-Ouai, répondit-il  
Le silence se réinstalla avant que Faith ne le rompe quelques secondes plus tard.  
-Ecoute Bosco…cette affaire est très importante ! C'est mon métier et je ne veux pas que tu sois encore en colère contre moi…   
-Faith, coupa-t-il. Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas !   
La jeune femme parut soulagée.   
-Mais, repris Bosco, je veux quand même faire partit de l'enquête !   
Yokas changea subitement d'air.  
-Ca n'est pas une très bonne idée ! dit-elle  
-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en haussant le ton de sa voix.  
-Ecoute, les choses ont changées. Il ne s'agit plus de courir derrière des bandits et d'en faire des gaufres s'ils nous emmerddent ! Il s'agit d'une affaire TRES sérieuse !   
-Tu insinues que je serais incapable de bien faire mon job sous prétexte qu'il est sérieux ? demanda le jeune homme, abasourdi.  
-Je parlais de nos rapports Bosco ! précisa Faith en croisant ses mains sur le bureau.  
- Je vois pas ce qu'ils viennent foutttre dans l'affaire ! rétorqua Bosco, sur les nerf.  
-Enfin ! Bosco ! Tu nous vois retravailler ensemble après tout ce qui s'est passé ?   
Elle marqua une pause et soupira avant de reprendre :  
-Il faut être un peu raisonnable…  
Bosco se leva et lui coupa la parole :  
-J'ai pas envi d'être raisonnable ! Puttain Faith ça fait deux semaines que je suis sur cette affaire !   
Il mit ses poings sur la table et regarda Yokas dans le blanc des yeux :  
-Ne me fais pas ça ! dit-il.   
La jeune femme le regarda elle aussi. Cette ami, ce frère avec qui elle avait partagé tant de joies et de peines, et qui venait tout juste de reprendre goût à son travail après les épreuves qu'il avait traversé…elle ne pouvait pas, en effet, lui faire cela. Elle s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et réfléchit un instant avant de dire :  
- Une foi que je t'aurais montré certaines choses sur cette enquête, on ne pourra plus revenir en arrière ! On devra faire équipe toi et moi. On devra travailler ensemble en faisant de notre mieux pour ne pas nous disputer, parce que pour la première fois on a affaire à un gros dossier! J'ai été clair Bosco ?   
Le jeune homme se rassit et répondit d'un ton entendu :   
-Parfaitement !  
L'inspecteur se leva et se dirigea vers un casier en fer d'où elle sortie une pile de dossier de toute les couleurs. Elle regarda ensuite son « partenaire » et les déposa en face de lui.  
-Vas-y ! Regarde. Dit-elle.  
Le sergent ouvrit la première chemise et fut stupéfait par la violence des photos ! C'était des images de dizaine d'hommes et de femmes que l'on avait retrouvé leur corps littéralement ouvert. La première datait de 2003, et la dernière d'il y avait deux mois.  
James Harson, Clara Sheppard, Lidya Carmis Lucie Carter….  
Tous étaient des victimes. Rester à savoir exactement de qui et Pourquoi ?   
-Plutôt morbide ! Remarqua-t-il  
-Voilà ce qui attendait Goldon si tu n'avais pas était là ! dit-elle. Les malfrats l'auraient charcuté pour prendre les sachets de coke !  
-Il est mort de toute façon ! dit-il en regardant toujours les images.  
-Oui mais de façon…plus digne.  
-Comme si un dealer à la coon avait une quelconque dignité, continua-t-il  
Faith ne pu s'empêcher de sourire car elle constatait que son ancien partenaire n'avait pas changer d'un pouce…même si ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal sur certains points.   
-Ca fait plus longtemps que moi que t'es sur cette affaire, constata Bosco en continuant de feuilleter les pages.  
-7 mois ! répondit Faith. Ca faisait deux mois qu'on avait perdu la trace du réseau.  
-Du réseau ? demanda subitement Bosco en levant les yeux vers Yokas.  
-Que voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre ? dit-elle en s'asseyant. Il s'agit d'un réseau de drogue ! On pense que c'est une nouvelle technique pour la faire passer un peu partout !  
-Apres les animaux, les êtres humains, dit doucement Bosco. C'est à peine si ça me choque !   
-Ouai ! Tu as remarqué que l'une des victimes était…  
-Lucie Carter ! Coupa-t-il. Un lien de parenté avec John Carter ?   
-C'était sa femme ! Une drogué selon sa famille et ses amis.  
Bosco sourit :  
-Il sont perspicaces ! dit-il d'un ton ironique.   
-Bref, poursuivit Yokas. On est dans une impasse ! On ne sait pas réellement qui sont les criminels, et on ne connaît pas leur critère de « sélections » qui désignent ceux et celles qu'ils vont charcuter. On ne sait pas non plus si les victimes étaient consentantes !   
Bosco la regarda :  
-Tes sérieuse là ? Consentantes ?   
-Je te rappel que Goldon est allé rejoindre Carter de son plein gré et que les victimes étaient toutes des droguées ! Précisa l'inspecteur. Il faut donc envisager toutes les possibilités !  
Le jeune homme posa les dossiers sur le bureau et lança :  
-En gros vous ne savez pas grand-chose !  
-On ne SAVAIT pas grand-chose ! reprit Yokas. Maintenant grâce à ton intervention, on est sur les traces de Carter ! Ca faisait des mois qu'on le soupçonnait mais on avait aucune preuve !   
-Et là je suis arrivé ! dit fièrement Bosco.  
Faith sourit en rangeant les dossiers.  
-Et là…tu es arrivé, reprit-elle en le regardant, amusée. **

**Après être resté des heures à faire des recherches en compagnie de Faith, Bosco l'invita à prendre un verre pour décompresser. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bar, ils s'assirent tout deux à une table située dans le fond de la pièce. Bosco commanda une bière, et Faith un café.   
Le jeune homme commença à parler de l'enquête lorsque Faith intervint.   
« Bosco, dit-elle après avoir posé sa tasse chaude. Pourquoi…pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ta mère en ce moment même ? »  
Le sergent regarda son verre avant de boire une énorme gorgée. Il le posa ensuite sur la table et regarda Yokas.   
-Je…je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas…  
-Bosco, elle a besoin de toi ! insista-elle. Et puis je te connais : à ce moment précis, tu te demande où elle peut bien être...   
-Je sais où elle est Faith ! coupa-t-il. Dans un bar de NY ! Par contre je ne sais pas lequel !  
Il fit un petit sourire.   
-Bosco ! Tu ne vas pas bien et c'est normal mais penses à elle ! Tu es beaucoup trop protecteur pour la laisser comme ça. Elle n'a plus que toi…  
-Je sais, coupa-t-il. Je sais. Mais…je n'y arrive pas. Ca fait un an et quelque fois je me surprends à me demander ce qu'il peut bien fouttre encore comme connnerie dans la ville ! Et là ...la vérité m'explose à la figure !  
Les yeux du jeune homme commençaient à briller. Il le sentit et il baissa son regard qu'il posa sur sa bière.   
Faith soupira. Elle était vraiment désolée pour son ami. Elle décida donc de persévérer car elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas surmonter cette épreuve tout seul.  
-Tu sais, dit-elle d'un air sérieux. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai failli perdre ma fille. Mon enfant. Celle que j'ai élevé et que j'ai aimé plus que tout elle et son frère….   
Bosco !poursuivit-elle d'un ton plus grave, si je dis tout ça, c'est pour que tu comprennes que je n'ai ressentit que le quart de ce que ta mère a enduré ! Aujourd'hui est un jour important, quoi qu'il en soit. Elle a certainement besoin de voir qu'elle n'ai pas seule. Elle a besoin de son fils.   
Il se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise et réflechit. Après quelques instants, il la regarda et sourit d'un air entendu. Il sortit 10$ de la poche de son jean et les déposa sur la table.   
-Je te raccompagne ? proposa-t-il.  
-Non, répondit-elle. Je vais sûrement encore un peu travailler.   
-Dans un bar ? s'étonna-t-il.  
-C'est toujours mieux que les mur poussiéreux de Camelot ! répondit Faith en faisant un léger sourire.  
Bosco lui rendit son sourire et lui dit au revoir avant de sortir de l'établissement. **

Appartement de Maritza Cruz 17h00.  
La jeune femme venait de prendre une douche. Elle enleva la serviette quelle avait dans les cheveux et s'aperçu avec peine que certain y étaient resté accrochés. « Ca commençait » pensa-t-elle. Le processus était enclenché. Elle redoutait plus que tout sa prochaine séance de chimiothérapie car elle la devinait décisive pour son état physique. Elle ne pourrait plus cacher sa maladie bien longtemps. Mais elle allait quand même essayer.   
Elle mit délicatement sa main droite dans sa chevelure et décida d'acheter une perruque le plus vite possible. Personne ne devait savoir. Elle ne voulait aucune pitié. Et pourtant, elle avait bien besoin d'un entourage. Elle sortit lentement de la salle de bain pour se préparer une tisane lorsqu'elle s'arrêta sur une photo de Lettie. Elle la prit dans ses mains et la serra contre son cœur avant de s'effondrer en larme. Elle renonça à se diriger vers la cuisine et courut dans sa chambre où elle s'enferma. Elle se jeta sur ses draps blancs et versa toutes les larmes de son corps. Si elle était morte, pensait-t-elle, au moins, elle ne serait plus seule. 

Appartement de Rose Boscorelli  
Bosco hésita un instant avant de frapper. « Et si elle n'était pas là ? » se demandait-il   
Il avait peur de se rendre compte que sa mère, était encore entrain de se soûler dans des quartiers malfamés de la ville, pour noyer un chagrin qu'il avait été incapable de soulager. Il prit un profonde respiration et tapa néanmoins à la porte. 3 coups brefs et craintifs qui laissèrent place à un « J'arrive » extrêmement rassurant pour le jeune sergent.   
Rose ouvrit à son fils. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui sourit et l'invita à entrer. Il pénétra dans la pièce et fut agréablement surprit par l'ordre qui y régnait. Rose, qui s'aperçu de la réaction de son fils prit la parole :  
-Je ne suis pas allée travailler aujourd'hui. J'en ai profité pour faire un peu le ménage.   
Bosco ne répondit pas mais lui sourit.   
« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle.  
-Tu me proposes quoi ? Questionna-t-il, curieux de savoir si elle allait lui offrir de l'alcool.  
-Et bien, j'étais entrain de me faire un café.   
Soulagé, il répondit :  
-Un café, ça me va.  
Il s'assit en regardant sa mère sortir deux tasses du placard. Il promena ensuite son regard dans le reste de la pièce avant de le poser sur une photo de Micheal et lui lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il se leva et la prit dans ses mains.   
« C'était le jour de noël », dit-il doucement, tandis que Rose l'observait d'un air triste.  
-Vous aviez eu un jouer télécommandé chacun. Lui un char d'assaut et toi…elle sourit…toi tu avais eu une voiture de police. Tu voulais absolument celle qui avait l'alarme qui s'allumait.  
-Le gyrophare. Corrigea Bosco avec un petit sourire nostalgique.  
-Oui, reprit-elle doucement c'est ça. Le gyrophare.   
Ils partirent quelques secondes dans leur pensés quand la cafetière fit un petit bruit sourd.   
-Ca y est, dit Rose en se retournant. C'est près.   
Le jeune homme reposa la photo et prit le plateau qu'il emmena jusqu'à la table du salon.  
Ils s'assirent tout deux et commencèrent à se remémorer, l'air de rien, plusieurs souvenirs liés à Micheal. Ils ne se souvenaient que de moments joyeux où Bosco et lui faisaient des farces et des cachotteries. Rose en apprit d'ailleurs beaucoup ce soir là, sur des petits mensonges que les deux frères avaient inventé lorsqu'ils étaient enfants pour se protéger l'un l'autre de leur père. Après deux heures de discussions remplies de nostalgie et de mélancolie, Bosco se leva et se dirigea vers le vieux tourne disque de sa mère. Il mit une douce musique et se retourna vers elle en lui tendant la main. Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers lui. Il commencèrent à danser lentement lorsque des larmes glissèrent sur leurs joues. Bosco serra la main de sa mère dans la sienne et l'embrassa sur le front.   
« Je serais toujours là maman. murmura-t-il à son oreille. »  
- Je l'espère mon fils….je l'espère. Lui répondit-elle la voix étouffée par les larmes. 


End file.
